Un pequeño percance
by Lady Little Shycock
Summary: John y Sherlock se ven afectados por uno de los raros experimentos de detective consultor. Alguien deberá tomar la responsabilidad y ¿quién más que Mycroft para hacerlo? Por suerte tiene un Lestrade para ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a **Nefest**, mi escritora consultora (única en el mundo), con quien comento y le doy idea a estas cosas locas que vomita mi cerebro. También agradecerle a mi mamá y a mi papá por tener una hija tan genial, que soy yo, y a todos ustedes que me estan mirando, un saludo grande desde mi cama. Dios bendiga el wi-fi.

Ninguno de los personajes son mios, solo la idea de jugar con ellos me pertenece

* * *

La señora Hudson abrió los ojos lentamente, moviendo sus manos que había puesto sobre su cabeza intentando protegerla. Todo parecía en calma. Sus oídos zumbaban imperceptiblemente cuando decidió salir de debajo de la mesa. Algunas motas de polvo se movían por el aire y las paredes habían dejado de temblar cuando se decidió a ir al piso de arriba. Segundos antes una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio y Martha agradecía que nada, por lo menos en su vivienda, se hubiera movido de su lugar.

Con los años había aprendido que de parte de su inquieto inquilino podía esperar cualquier cosa, por más que lo regañase siempre, Sherlock se salía con la suya. Desde el pie de la escalera llamó y al no recibir respuesta decidió simplemente subir las escaleras, no fuera a ser que algo grave (aunque todo lo que hacía Sherlock debía ser catalogado de peligroso) les hubiera sucedido a sus chicos. Abrió la puerta del departamento encontrándose con una blanca y espesa pared de vapor. Otra cosa que había aprendido era que nada, absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con Sherlock era seguro. Como pudo se dirigió a las ventanas de la sala, intentando no respirar de ese vapor, y las abrió para aclarar el ambiente. Llamó nuevamente a John y a Sherlock, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta volvió a su casa, rogando que Sherlock no se enojase por dejar alguno de sus raros experimentos explotar en su ausencia.

Un par de horas más tarde, luego de ver su telenovela y de tomar su té de la tarde oyó unos ruidos provenir del piso de arriba. Seguramente había estado tan enfrascada en la televisión que no se había dado cuenta que alguno de los chicos llegó.

Maldiciendo su cadera subió lentamente viendo que el vapor ya no estaba.

-¡Chicos, menos mal que llegaron! Hoy en la tarde no sé qué pasó pero hubo una explosión. Seguramente Sherlock te olvidaste alguno de tus experimentos, solo espero que no hayas destrozado mi casa, jovencito.

Al llegar arriba no vió a nadie en el salón y, tampoco, nadie contestó. ¿Estaba loca, o tan vieja, que estaba oyendo cosas? ¿O tal vez serían espíritus? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuando estaba por volver a la seguridad de su sillón, unos ruidos en la cocina hicieron que cambiase de opinión. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina con miedo de encontrar algún espíritu o fantasma, pero quedó paralizada cuando vio una pequeña cabeza con cabellos rubios y ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, chupándose un dedo pulgar.

¿Acaso Sherlock comenzaría a secuestrar niños para sus raros experimentos? Los ojos de Martha parecían querer salirse. Con su boca abierta y una mano apretando su camisa ya no supo que decir.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes apretaba con ansiedad el mango de su paraguas, fiel compañero con el paso de los años. Había recibido una extraña llamada de la casera de su pequeño hermano, y aunque no entendió, debido a la ansiedad o nerviosismo de la mujer, lo que ésta quería decirle, sí supo comprender que algo grave había pasado. Su chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta del 221B e inmediatamente se vió presionando el timbre de su hermano. Varios segundos después la señora Hudson abrió y con un gesto a modo de saludo y sin dejarla explicarse subió las escaleras de a dos en dos escalones. Luego de prácticamente revisar todo el piso se encontró con la señora Hudson nuevamente al pie de la escalera.

-Mycroft Holmes -dijo ella con una mirada reprobatoria. -Si fueras más educado y me dejaras hablar...

-No tengo demasiado tiempo señora Hudson. Tengo que...

-Ya no muchacho, ya no tienes nada que hacer -cortó Martha. Tomó a Mycroft del brazo y lo adentró en su propio salón y sin decir más lo llevó ante su sillón favorito.

Mycroft alzó una ceja al ver al pequeño niño rubio de grandes y azules ojos, que medio sentado, medio recostado, se quedaba dormido mientras miraba las caricaturas en la televisión, con un dedo en la boca y una camiseta muy grande para su tamaño. Mycroft alzó todavía más su ceja y unas finas arrugas se marcaron en su frente.

-Señora Hudson, me alegra que le gusten los niños -dijo con una poco real sonrisa -pero no soy nana, tengo un pequeño puesto en el gobierno británico y mi trabajo no consiste en nada, absolutamente nada sobre cuidar -revoloteó sus ojos sobre el espécimen que ya casi dormía sobre el sillón e hizo una extraña mueca de disgusto- criaturas. Si mi hermano trajo a este niño, haya sido para experimentar, para diseccionarlo vivo, o para disecarlo, me encargaré personalmente de reprenderlo, pero más allá de eso que él se haga cargo, o el doctor Watson, pero yo no puedo.

La señora Hudson sonreía de forma misteriosa. Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y golpeó el suelo suavemente, preparando mentalmente un saludo de despedida que no fuera descortés. Martha se acercó al niño, ignorando el demasiado calculado saludo que todavía no había hecho Mycroft, y le habló al niño.

-Oye pequeño -una sonrisa gentil -, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -el niño se refregó uno de los ojos con una manito y movió su cabeza varias veces -. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Con su pequeña manito enganchó los dos dedos de los extremos mostrando los tres restantes. La señora Hudson vió con un gesto de victoria a Mycroft, que resopló molesto.

-No creo que sea un superdotado por saber decir su edad a tan corta edad, es algo básico, y ahora si me permite tengo asuntos que resolver, ya le he dicho, los asuntos de mi hermano son suyos, no míos, que quiera cuidarlo es totalmente diferente a querer hacerme cargo, a causa de él, de una criatura. -Oyó antes de lograr salir de la habitación que la mujer le preguntaba al niño como se llamaba, y sintió sus piernas temblar cuando la vocecita infantil dijo con un mal pronunciado, pero perfectamente entendible _John Watson._


	2. Chapter 2

Mi escritora consultora (única en el mundo) me obligó a escribir de la misma forma en la que nos encantaría a obligar a otros autores a escribir. Eso la hace buena persona, pero mejor persona me hace a mi, por escribir. Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, realmente me alegraron la semana, ¡nunca esperé recibir tantos!

* * *

-¡_Mycowf_!

Por un momento una sensación de terror recorrió la espina dorsal de Mycroft, sin olvidar ni una sola vértebra. Esa voz, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre. Solo existía una persona en el mundo que lo llamaba de esa forma. Y era Sherlock en su etapa demoníaca. Alcanzó a interponer su paraguas entre su cuerpo y el del pequeño niño que corría hacia él, Mycroft sabía, con claras intenciones de morder sus piernas.

En ese momento, toda la compostura de Mycroft Holmes, el político que ocupaba un pequeño puesto en el Gobierno Británico, se transformó en una especie de pánico. El mango curvo de su paraguas alejaba de sus piernas (ahora en una silla, ahora intentando subirse a la mesa) al pequeño que gritaba intentando atrapar a su hermano.

-¡Señora Hudson, quítelo! Shu, shu -intentó apartarlo.

La señora Hudson, en cambio, comenzó a reír. Sintió pena por el político que, de un momento a otro, su serio y aparatoso semblante se había tornado en otro, el de un muy vulnerable hombre evitando desesperado a Sherlock como si fuera la misma peste. Lo vió trastear en su teléfono celular y pararse con toda la dignidad y elegancia que le quedaba sobre su mantel de flores. Caminó dos pasos hacia un lado y volteó cuando se le acabó la mesa. Prácticamente caminaba cuatro pasos para un lado y cuatro más para el otro mientras su entrecejo se unía más y más, y tecleaba rápidamente.

-Mycroft, es solo un niño, no puede hacerte daño -trató de razonar la mujer viendo como Sherlock corría alrededor de la mesa gritando "¡_Mycowf godo!_" y después reía histérico.

-Ja, ¿que no puede? -revoleó sus ojos mientras exhalaba con fuerza-. ¡Muerde! ¡Mire! -Levantó la botamanga de su pantalón hasta la rodilla y mostró una medialuna apenas visible en su pantorrilla-. Ese fue Sherlock a los 3 años -pasó su mano por su rostro suspirando nuevamente-. ¿Podría usted simplemente contarme que pasó?

Mientras le contaba lo que había visto, la señora Hudson se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las galletas que tenía sobre la bandeja de la merienda, se la dió a Sherlock y vió como el niño miraba a Mycroft mientras la masticaba con placer y hacía infantiles "mmm" cada vez que la mordía. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo dejó en el sofá donde John ya estaba durmiendo, a pesar del escándalo anterior. Entre tanto Mycroft, resguardando su seguridad, tomó la silla que estaba en el suelo con el mango de su paraguas y la apoyó en la mesa.

-¿De verdad, Mycroft? ¿Realmente vas a sentarte en mi mesa?

-Las precauciones, cuando se trata de Sherlock, nunca son suficientes. Usted misma debería saberlo. -Y con sus ojos y la punta de su paraguas señaló el sillón donde los niños estaban. En ese momento su teléfono celular sonó y lo revisó. Leyó el mensaje y aclarándose la garganta le dió la espalda a la casera de su hermano mientras hacía una llamada.

Martha se acercó nuevamente a Sherlock, que terminaba de comer su galleta y picaba una de las mejillas de John.

-Sherlock. Hey, Sherlock, mirame -el niño revoleó los ojos hacia el techo, al igual que lo hacía su hermano, y la miró-. No molestes a John, está durmiendo, ¿quieres otra galleta? ¿o prefieres un delicioso sandwich de jalea de frambuesas?

En ese preciso instante, como si se hubiera pulsado un interruptor, los ojos de John se abrieron y miró a la señora Hudson.

-_Jaieia 'e Famuesas._

-Oh, encima pretencioso -sonrió ella-. ¿Tú también quieres? Esperen aquí entonces y no se bajen del sillón.

Los ojos de los niños se dirigieron instantáneamente a Mycroft, que seguía parado sobre la mesa hablando por teléfono.

-... no. No puedo darte esta información telefónicamente -silencio-. No te estoy diciendo que vengas a Baker Street cuando termines tus asuntos, que sé a ciencia cierta no son relevantes en comparación con esta situación. Te estoy diciendo que vengas en este preciso instante -siseó estas últimas palabras y golpeó la mesa haciendo un breve silencio luego, viendo de lado a los dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad- o esta noche... esta noche no te voy a permitir que uses eso que con tantas ansias estabas esperando.

Cortó la llamada y se volteó hacia los niños. Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos y le mostró su lengua. Mycroft se aseguró que la señora Hudson no volviera por la puerta de la cocina y le devolvió el gesto a su querido hermanito.

* * *

Cuando Gregory Lestrade entró en la sala lo primero que vió fue a Mycroft intentando mantenerse sobre un pie sosteniéndose de su paraguas, mientras que el otro lo tenía extendido hacia adelante, moviéndolo de un lado hacia otro. Lo segundo que vió fue eso que le hacía mover el pie para mantenerlo alejado. Una especie de déjà vu pasó por su mente como un rayo, recordando ese pequeño inconveniente que había tenido el político con un perro semanas atrás. Solamente que ahora no era un perro lo que parecía querer atacar a Mycroft.

-Mycroft, ¡por dios, es solo un niño! -se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó en brazos con una gran sonrisa-. Hey, te pareces a un detective loco que conozco. Sí, te pareces a Sherlock ¿verdad Mycroft? -dijo sacudiendo al niño, haciendo que riera.

-ES Sherlock -dijeron los otros dos a la vez. La señora Hudson con una sonrisa y Mycroft con los labios apretados.

-¡_Shawock_! -gritó levantando sus manos y riendo, luego enserió a pesar de las manchas de jalea por todo su rostro, brazos y manos, plantó su mano pegajosa delante de Gregory para estrecharla. Los modales no se le habían olvidado-. _Shawock Homs._

Bien. No, no estaba bien. Esta situación realmente no la esperaba. ¡Realmente no entendía nada! Vió a la señora Hudson primero, a Mycroft luego, y repitió varias veces el mismo procedimiento. No reían, y Mycroft, dios, Mycroft parecía a punto de estallar, podía prácticamente oler su nerviosismo.

-Em -dejó a Sherlock en el piso, que se encargó de volver a molestar a Mycroft-. Esto es muy raro. ¿Es un nuevo fetiche? Porque de verdad Mycroft, no entiendo nada.

-Gregory, voy a pedirte que por favor contengas tu vocabulario frente a -sopesó sus palabras un instante- los niños.

-Está bien. ¿Niños? ¿Qué niños? ¿Hay dos Sherlock? Dios, dime que no. Con uno adulto alcanza y sobra, pero dos en versión miniatura no creo que sean soportables, ¡se matarían entre ellos! -Greg recorrió el salón con la mirada y vió a John sentado con una rodaja de pan en la mano.

-Al parecer, mi pequeño hermano ha hecho alguna especie de experimento y la señora Hudson los encontró a ambos en este estado. -Mycroft apretó con más fuerza su paraguas adelantandose a la pregunta de Greg.

Mycroft se realmente sentía frustrado. Primero que nada eran dos niños. Su hermano y el Doctor Watson eran dos niños de no más de 4 años. ¿Cómo se iba a hacer cargo de la situación? Se preocupaba por un lado por ambos, y cuando se refería a ambos se refería a Gregory y a él. Hacía no mucho que habían comenzado su relación y le inquietaba que esta hilarante situación la arruinase. Es decir, ahora él sí o sí tendría que limpiar la suciedad que había dejado Sherlock. Por otro lado estaban justamente Sherlock y el Doctor. Antes de que llegase Lestrade había revisado el piso superior y había recolectado algunos papeles con anotaciones de Sherlock que revisaría con tranquilidad más adelante, pero esperaba le sirvieran para sacar algo en concreto y solucionar ese problema.

Por su parte Lestrade se sentía apabullado. Realmente no entendía como esas dos criaturas llenas de jalea y pegoteadas eran el único detective consultor del mundo y su mejor amigo. John le había dado a su casera el pan con jalea, aunque ya sin jalea, para que le sirviese más, y Sherlock corría alrededor de él intentando llamar la atención, cosa que no se diferenciaba mucho en relación a su primer encuentro; saltos de un lado para otro, gritos, caras raras, aunque ahora, siendo un niño, menos entendía lo que hablaba. Respiró varias veces acostumbrándose a la idea de no tener a Sherlock para ayudarle en sus casos, era lo que más lamentaba.

Cuando la señora Hudson volvió entregó a John tuvo una nueva rodaja de pan con dulce que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer, Sherlock tomó la suya y se arrojó contra su hermano de nuevo, aunque Greg lo tomó en brazos antes de llegar a él. Le pareció que la relación de los dos Holmes era muy extraña, y había comenzado cuando Sherlock era solo un niño.

-_¡Mycowf godo!_

_-¿Mycow?_ ¿Te decía_ My-cow_? -dijo entre risas Greg-. Mi vaca -dijo en un susurro intentando contener la risa ante el evidente enojo de Mycroft.

-¡Ni se te ocurra repetirlo Gregory Lestrade! -los ojos de Mycroft llameaban-. Ni una vez en tu vida se te ocurra repetirlo.

-_¡Godo y feo Mycowf!_ -sacó su lengua y la hizo sonar entre sus labios, salpicando la cara de su hermano con saliva. Luego tomó la pieza de pan con jalea y la estampó en su rostro.

El pan resbaló por la cara de Mycroft, cayendo al suelo. Y eso fue suficiente. Estaba harto, su cuerpo le pesaba y su mente exigía un descanso, entonces fue que estalló como nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho. Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, su respiración se agitó y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto fúrico antes de gritar.

-¡Oh Sherlock, pero qué mierda hiciste, tú, estúpido demonio insufrible!

Instantáneamente los ojos de Sherlock comenzaron a aguarse y su pequeña boca comenzó a temblar ante la mirada escéptica de Mycroft, la reprobatoria de la señora Hudson y la tierna de Gregory. John abrió los ojos y la boca exageradamente, tapándose ésta con su mano libre. Sherlock pasó sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de Greg y comenzó a llorar como la criatura de tres años que era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Asduasdausa. ¡Perdón por el retraso! (Re que nunca actualizo un mismo día xD) Igual, bad me, boludeé toda la semana y lo fui dejando para después. Con este capítulo me pasó algo raro: ¡Me costó horrores terminarlo! Se me fue retrasando y retrasando y lo terminé con un último suspiro antes de morirme frente a la computadora. Perdón si no comprenden el idioma bebé (Cosa que Nefest me hace aclarar), pero es total y completamente entendible cuando se rodean de niños (yo no me rodeo de niños y lo hago, ¡hasta lo invento!). Como siempre (WTF?) Gracias por sus reviews, por su aliento, por apoyarme en todo, hasta en el tren, y también por followear el fic. En una sola palabra: ¡Mil gracias! (Nefest le hace una seña de _dos). _¡Dos mil gracias!**

* * *

Greg aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio. Vió la hora antes de apagar el motor y suspiró. Sentía que el día no terminaba, se sentía exhausto, agotado, por lo menos su trabajo terminó satisfactoriamente. Se apeó y alejándose de su viejo auto activó la alarma, por más que supiera que era absurdo; el edificio donde Mycroft tenía cada uno de sus departamentos tenía un nivel de seguridad muy alto.

Durante el viaje en ascensor siguió pensando en lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, Sherlock y John convertidos en dos niños de tres años, ridículo. Rió por lo trivial que todo le hubiera parecido si otra persona le contase que hubiera vivido una situación similar, aunque, algo muy en el fondo de él sabía que todo lo que se relacionase con los hermanos Holmes terminaba siendo extraordinario y lo mejor era adaptarse lo más rápido posible. Cuando entró, por fin, en el departamento pudo respirar en paz. El olor a madera y la sensación de estar en casa lo inundaban relajandolo de una manera increíble. Ya casi como un ritual, dejó su bolso y su saco en el armario al lado de la puerta de entrada y caminó en silencio, disfrutando del mismo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontró a los dos pequeños durmiendo profundamente sobre uno de los sofá.

Cuando Mycfroft escucho los pasos en la sala y vio entrar a Greg su mirada denoto horror y vergüenza,_ ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto?_, se quejó con un gemido ahogado al ser descubierto usando la ropa vieja de Greg, costumbre que había adquirido en los días que no pasaban juntos.

Por supuesto Greg sabía que Mycroft usaba su ropa de dormir cuando no iba a su departamento, olía a Mycroft cuando se la ponía y un hormigueo de satisfacción recorría su estómago, nunca le diría que sabía su secreto y ahora, al verse descubierto era mejor dejarlo pasar. Se sentó en el sillón a su lado, sin cruzar una palabra todavía, y lo besó profundamente. Enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos de su Holmes y se estremeció como con cada beso que compartían. Se separó y se quedó mirando a John y a Sherlock.

John tenía un dedo pulgar en su boca y cada tanto se escuchaban los_ chuk chuk_ cuando, en sueños, lo succionaba. Sherlock, por otra parte, tenía sólo un calcetín puesto, el otro lo sujetaba vagamente entre sus manos.

-¿Nos los podemos quedar? -dijo con su tono jovial característico. Realmente le gustaba la idea, con su ex mujer había intentado tener hijos, por lo menos uno, pero al parecer algo no funcionaba del todo bien.

-No podemos, Gregory, lo sabes.

-Pero miralos, son muy tiernos!

-Son mi hermano pequeño, ahora demasiado pequeño y su mejor amigo todavía más pequeño de lo que ya es.

-Como si no te gustara la idea de tener a Sherlock en miniatura para poder controlarlo mejor.

-No son mascotas, Gregory -siseó tajante. La idea le gustaba, pero no lo admitiría.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron entre ellos. Greg puso los ojos en blanco y Mycroft llevantó una ceja, apretando los labios. John hizo unos sonidos graciosos y Sherlock gruñó, respondiendo.

-Sherlock gruñe... y muerde -con sus ojos señaló cicatriz de la mordida de la pierna de Mycroft.

Mycroft resopló e ignoró completamente el último comentario. Se levantó, alisando con sus manos la vieja camiseta como si se tratase de un traje.

-Veo que pudiste resolver satisfactoriamente el caso, en verdad no esperaba que vinieras.

-¿Crees que no soy bueno? Se que no tengo las mismas capacidades que los hermanos Holmes, pero mi puesto no me lo gané destapando un yogurt -dijo aburrido y resopló, los Holmes eran así, siempre menospreciando al resto.

Mycroft alzó una ceja y un temblor casi imperceptible recorrió sus labios, uno que Greg sabía se debía a contener una sonrisa.

-En realidad no esperaba que vinieras hoy.

Greg entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno, si lo prefieres puedo volver a mi departamento y dormir solo, sin la agradable y cálida compañía del Gobierno Británico a mi lado -sacó su lengua y la arrastró lentamente sobre sus labios, con la mirada fija en Mycroft, que tomó la taza sobre la mesa baja que tenía delante y se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

-Estuve revisando las anotaciones de mi hermano -cambió la taza de mano y miró con interés a Sherlock-. No pude concluir nada, la mitad de los papeles estan quemados y la otra mitad está pegada por la humedad.

-Supongo que en su departamento debe haber más información sobre _loqueseaquehayahecho_ Sherlock, probablemente en su laptop pueda haber algo.

-No traje su laptop, solo las anotaciones.

Dejó su cuerpo caer con todo su peso sobre el gran sofá de cuero y lo dejó resbalar hasta que su cabeza se acomodó en el hombro de Lestrade.

-Mañana puedo ir a su departamento y traerte lo que encuentre.

-No es necesario, ya envié a Anthea.

-Supongo que la ropa de ellos también es a causa de ella.

Mycroft asintió. Solo le había enviado un mensaje de texto y al llegar a su departamento se había encontrado en la habitación de huéspedes con varias bolsas con lo necesario para Sherlock y John.

-¿No le das un descanso a esa pobre mujer? -movió su cabeza unos centímetros para poder ver mejor al otro.

-Ella sabe hacer bien su trabajo. Para eso le pago -arrugó la nariz.

Lestrade pasó su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Mycroft y besó su sien. Se miraron a los ojos. Lo amaba, y cuánto lo amaba. Su petulancia, su prepotencia, su seguridad en sí mismo, esas miradas de desdén completamente despectivas lo derretían, sentía un terremoto dentro de él que lo hacía caer y caer más profundamente en el amor que sentía por Mycroft. Sus ojos azules como el más profundo océano lo arrastraban dentro del mismo, ahogándose en deseo y necesidad.

Mycroft perdió el hilo de la conversación. Se relamió y acercándose atrapó entre sus labios uno de los de Greg, presionó y succionó sin apartar la mirada. Dos segundos después se levantó abruptamente y sonrió.

-Si piensas quedarte a dormir deberías buscar un pijama apropiado, porque no pienso prestarte el mío -y se dirigió a la cocina sin voltear ni una vez.

* * *

Mycroft sintió como era presionado contra la mesada de la cocina, las manos de Greg estaban a sus lados dejándolo sin escape. Una traviesa nariz inspiró a lo largo de su cuello arrancándole un suspiro de sorpresa, y luego su cuello fue besado de un lado a otro sin olvidar ni una pulgada de su piel.

-Adoro tus pecas -sus labios se posaron sobre la base de la nuca, una de sus manos atacó la piel bajo la camiseta. Acarició y frotó sus dedos calientes sobre la blanca y tibia piel.

Otro suspiro. Mycroft sintió como se aflojaron sus piernas y apoyó su cuerpo en el otro.

-Gregory -su voz quebrada resonó entre las paredes. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar el pelo y el cuello del detective, sentirlo cerca suyo.

-Oh no, no me hables con esa voz -metió su otra mano, apretando su piel-, no me digas Gregory -empujó el su cuerpo contra el de Mycroft nuevamente-, no me mires de ese modo si no quieres que en este mismo momento y lugar te baje los pantalones y haga que despiertes a esas dos cosas que duermen en el sofá con tus gritos de placer.

Mycroft intentaba no dejarse caer, el cuerpo caliente de Greg pegado al suyo sofocaba sus sentidos, las manos reptaban por su torso dejando un rastro de calor, se metieron debajo de los short que estaba usando sin tocar nada. La voz que le hablaba en susurros, como un ronroneo, erizó su piel. Se mordió un labio y fregó sus caderas contra la erección pujante de Greg.

-Dímelo Myc, dilo: _Oh Greg, por favor, quédate y fóllame_, no es tan difícil -movió sus caderas apretando su erección todavía más-. Es bueno ser amable sin ser hipócrita algunas veces -la punta de sus dedos acariciaban la superficie que rodeaba a la erección turgente, tentando.

Los segundos le parecían eternos, y los labios de Mycroft se mantenían rígidos sin producir sonido. Desde el comienzo fue de esa forma, negándose a interactuar. Le gustaba su carácter frío y decidido, completamente seguro de él mismo, pero tratándose de una situación más íntima, parecía todavía más difícil deshacer esa máscara de hielo. No sabía si era vergüenza, timidez, o alguna otra rara razón Holmes, pero el que había dado el primer paso nunca había sido Mycroft. Greg deslizó sus dedos fuera del pantalón y con lentitud se separó, dejando un corto beso en el cuello de Mycroft.

-Bueno -dijo con optimismo-. Creo que mi cama me está esperando. Mañana por la mañana puedo pasar por aquí antes de ir a Scotland Yard. Traigo el desayuno -besó la mejilla de Mycroft y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Mycroft oyó la puerta principal cerrarse con suavidad y dejó que el aire de sus pulmones pudiera escapar. Miró hacia abajo, una erección completa e incómoda reinaba en sus shorts de dormir. Bueno, en los de Gregory, pero eso no quitaba la incomodidad. Abrió el grifo de agua y puso la taza debajo, dejándola correr. No pudo despedirse adecuadamente, como una pareja lo haría, con un tierno beso en los labios, el deseo de verse lo más pronto posible, y no ese sentimiento de culpa que estaba estrujando su estómago.

Le costaba mucho ser demostrativo, ese beso en el sillón era una de las pocas cosas que había hecho en un arrebato de locura, todavía podía sentir los ojos pardos de Gregory fundiéndolo en deseo, lo deseaba tanto pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Movió sus piernas incómodo.

_-¿Myc?_ -un adormilado John Watson apareció a su lado, apretando su pequeña mano en uno de sus ojos-._ Piwi._

-¿Kiwi? Es un poco tarde para un aperitivo nocturno Doctor Watson -se inclinó quedando casi a la altura de John y sonrió-. ¿No sería mejor volver a dormir?

John lo miró y negó sutilmente. Juntó sus piernas y se movió molesto en el mismo lugar.

_-Myc, quiedo piwi, no aguanto._

-¡Oh! Ya, piwi, entiendo. Bien, por aquí entonces -tomó la mano del pequeño y se dirigieron al baño del pasillo- ¿va a ser solo piwi o también...?

_-Poupo no, sólo piwi._

-Ok, perfecto entonces -abrió la puerta del baño y encendió la luz- todo suyo, Doctor Watson.

Mycroft quedó al lado de la puerta del baño, esperando que John terminase. Pensó que debía llamar a Anthea para pedirle se hiciera cargo en la mañana de cuidar a los ahora niños que estaban en su casa. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo notando que la erección en sus pantalones había desaparecido. También debía llamar a Gregory, quería oír su voz antes de dormir y sacarse ese peso que persistía en su estómago. Dentro del baño la infantil voz de John lo llamó, quería lavarse las manos pero no llegaba hasta los grifos, así que lo ayudó alzando su pequeño cuerpo y abriendo el agua.

-Listo, Doctor Watson, ahora vamos a dormir de nuevo.

John terminó de secarse las manos y levantó los brazos. Mycroft levantó una ceja y los brazos pequeños se estiraron un poco más. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarlo del suelo, apagó la luz del baño y se dirigió a la sala.

_-Johnny, soy Johnny, no Doctod Watson_ -susurró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Mycroft.

-Oh, discúlpame, intentaré no cometer ese error nuevamente -se sentó en el sofá de la sala, con John sobre él, y luego de una trivial charla ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Lestrade arribó nuevamente al departamento de su Holmes favorito se encontró con una escena que deshizo la molestia que le había quedado de la noche anterior. Mycroft dormía profundamente, ocupando todo el largo del sofá, con John descansando en su pecho, acurrucado como un gatito, y Sherlock, completamente despatarrado en pañales y una media, entre sus piernas.

Dejó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mesa frente al sofá y se limitó a observar. ¿Tan raro era lo que quería? Era justamente eso, una familia junto a Mycroft, pero cada vez que entre bromas se lo planteaba, el político agriaba su rostro y se limitaba a responder con un seco y tajante _No_.

Se acercó a su pareja y, sentándose en la mesita, besó sus labios con dulzura, casi con adoración, tocando con la punta de sus dedos los cabellos desprolijos del otro.

Mycroft respondió al beso aletargado, aunque sorprendido por el acto, creía que Gregory seguiría enojado o molesto por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando lo sintió alejarse se levantó dejando a los pequeños todavía acostados.

-No en frente de los niños Gregory.

-No son niños, ¡puedo asegurarte que John ni siquiera es virgen! -murmuró.

Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Greg no se dió por aludido.

-Son niños. Haz el desayuno, voy a bañarme y cambiarme. Olvidé llamar a Anthea para que se hiciera cargo de los niños, me encargaré de eso luego.

Luego de verlo desaparecer por el pasillo y una punzada atravesó su pecho. No era tristeza ni decepción. Era Anthea la que lograba todo eso. Mycroft siempre contaba con ella para todo, confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero no en él. Se mordió la lengua y escuchó la cándida risa de Sherlock, que lo miraba con esa alegría que usualmente (y siendo adulto) lo desbordaba cuando estaba en un caso.

-Buenos días Sherlock, ¿por qué estás desnudo?

Sherlock miró sus pies y se sacó la única media que llevaba puesta. Lestrade levantó todas las prendas del suelo y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sherlock, que le dio la media que ahora tenía en la mano.

_-Ponme las medias, Lestade_ -y estiró sus pequeños pies hacia Greg.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres un genio y no sabes ponerte las medias? -Sherlock rió mientras Greg lo vestía. Debía estar riéndose de él, poniéndolo en esa situación de, incluso en esos momentos, hacer lo que el detective consultor quería.

* * *

Cuando Mycroft regresó a la sala, Sherlock y John veían embobados las caricaturas, mientras tomaban chocolatada tibia en sus vasos con pico y comían donas glaseadas. Greg llevaba en sus manos una humeante taza de café y había otra esperando por él sobre los periódicos que estaban en la mesa.

-¿Donas? Gregory, ¿realmente les diste donas para desayunar?

Greg rumió unas ininteligibles palabras, la media rosquilla que le quedaba en la mano la metió entera en su boca y masticó con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

-Podrías haber traído algo mucho más sano, son niños en plena etapa de crecimiento -sorbió su café negro y tomó los diarios con desaire-. Anthea pasará por el departamento de mi hermano y traerá las cosas que considere importantes para investigar qué fue lo que hizo Sherlock. Luego vendrá a cuidar a los niños.

Greg tragó el trozo de dona que masticaba y lo bajó con un poco de café.

-Te dije que podía ir yo a buscar entre sus cosas. No hace falta que la llenes con tanto trabajo, puedo hacerlo yo, no tengo problema con eso.

-Oh, Gregory -una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios-, no dudo de tus facultades como detective, pero tu mismo necesitas a mi hermano para resolver ciertos casos.

Los pequeños rieron con la caricatura y comentaron algo graciosamente infantil que los inundó más en las risas. Tomó otro sorbo de café, uno largo y pausado. Era eso o estrellarle la taza a Mycroft en pleno rostro.

-También puedo encargarme yo de los chicos, hoy solamente tengo papeleo por hacer, se quedarían conmigo en la oficina mientras tanto. Es probable que luego necesites a Anthea para algo en tu trabajo.

-Ya está dicho Gregory, Anthea se encargará.

Revolvió el contenido de su taza chasqueando su lengua. Bebió lo que quedaba y abandonó la taza.

-No confías en mi -sus ojos reclamaban más que su comentario.

-No es ese el tema del que estamos conversando -pasó la hoja del diario y siguió leyendo con interés, pero poniendo atención a la charla.

-Entonces déjame hacer alguna de las dos cosas, puedo buscar en el piso de Sherlock o encargarme de ellos.

-Anthea ya debe estar en el piso buscando. Y luego vendrá y se encargará de los niños. No hay nada más que discutir, Gregory.

John dejó su vaso en el suelo, se levantó quedándose quieto en el lugar en el que estaba y su rostro se puso rojo por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Un poco discreto sonido se oyó y el color normal de John volvió a su rostro. Los diarios volvieron a la mesa y dos pares de ojos adultos estaban puestos en él.

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijeron a la vez ambos. John miró el techo y sonrió.

_-¡Un dinosauio! ¡Piwi, Myc!_

-¿Kiwi? ¿Myc? -Lestrade miró a ambos con las cejas alzadas, incrédulo. Mycroft asintió.

-Buen día Johnny, ¿recuerdas dónde está el baño?

-¿_Johnny_? -Sherlock miraba a su hermano enojado-._ ¡John, no Johnny!_ -y se levantó con los puños cerrados y echando chispas por los ojos. Como si fuera un acto de magia, Mycroft sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño peluche con forma de abeja y Sherlock, al verlo, suavizó completamente su mirada y se acercó embelesado-. ¡Bee-Bee!

Ambos sonrieron, uno de tantos asuntos estaba resuelto.

* * *

Mycroft se alejó hacia el baño, feliz de haber controlado la ira infantil de Sherlock. Se alisó el traje y revisó su celular, perfecto Anthea ya venía a encargarse de los niños. De repente la televisión dejó de sonar y la puerta principal se cerró. Se movió a la otra pared del pasillo, intentando ver un poco más allá, pero era imposible. Se aclaró la garganta acercándose al living. Nada.

-¿Gregory? -¿Su voz sonaba impaciente? Imposible, ambos debían estar en la cocina. Volvió sobre sus pasos y la halló vacía. Probablemente en la habitación de huéspedes. No, los hubiera visto pasar. Se dirigió otra vez al living, encontrando una nota apurada sobre la mesa. _Lo siento, ¡trabajo! Tenemos que irnos. :)_ Esa carita estaba dibujada por Sherlock. Tomó su celular y marcó. Sobre el sofá comenzó a vibrar el celular, apoyado sobre un papel que decía _¡Oops, me lo olvidé!_

Bastardo de Gregory Lestrade. Lo iba a matar lo mas pronto posible. ¿Cómo iba a secuestrar a su pequeño hermano y llevárselo a su peligroso trabajo sin pedirle permiso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando él ya tenía todo arreglado para que Anthea se ocupase? ¿Por qué Gregory tenía que dificultar todo? Solamente tenía que dejar todo en sus manos y las cosas saldrían de la forma esperada. Mensajeó a Anthea dándole indicaciones para buscar a Sherlock en el trabajo de Greg y llevarlo directamente a su departamento, luego, por la noche, citaría a Gregory para conversar sobre su mal accionar y reprenderlo de la forma que le pareciese más adecuada. Tomó las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, el reloj en su muñeca marcaba lo tarde que iba a llegar a su trabajo si no salía en ese mismo instante. Tomó su maletín de cuero, peinó sus cabellos frente al espejo que estaba al lado de la puerta y giró el picaporte.

_-¡Myc, lito! ¡Ya teminé! ¿Me limpias?_

Cerró la puerta sin salir del departamento, con la cabeza gacha y suspirando derrotado.

-Poupo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarde como siempre (mentira). ¿Me creen si les digo que unos dolores menstruales asesinos me atacaron durante la semana, e incluso tuve que trabajar y no tuve tiempo de escribir? Bueno, Nefest puede corroborarlo. Eso y la falta de mi inspiración. Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de escribirlo. Espero sepan entender y disculpar a este pobre servidor *les sirve refrescos a todos*. He aquí el capítulo 4, un poco corto, pero prometo compensarlo en el siguente :D Y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, por sus favoritear y followear el fic, miles de millones de gracias :D**

* * *

Rara vez Greg tenía papeleo pendiente, y cuando lo tenía se dedicaba a resolverlo de inmediato. No es que le gustase esa tediosa tarea, pero le gustaba sentirse libre en su trabajo, y resolver todo con presteza era una de sus características. Aunque en ese momento Greg tenía mucho papeleo por hacer por primera vez en su vida no lo hacía, se sentía sobrepasado viendo a Sherlock sentado tranquilamente en el sofá de su oficina quitándose las pequeñas zapatillas e intentando ponerlas en sus pies nuevamente. Arrugaba su entrecejo porque al parecer, pensó Greg, le era mucho más fácil sacarlas que ponerlas. Durante varios minutos observó su calzado hasta que sus pequeños dedos se cerraron alrededor de la tira de velcro y tiraron de ella. Una tímida y fugaz sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y juntó el velcro para repetir la misma acción varias veces, riendo por lo bajo.

_-Lestade, ya resolví el enigma -_sus ojos brillaban, pero se notaba que contenía la ingenua emoción de haber aprendido a desprender sus zapatillas.

-¿Qué enigma Sherlock? -movió algunas hojas sobre su escritorio, como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que debía hacer antes de mirarlo interrogante. Se bajó con poca dificultad del sofá y fue hasta Greg.

_-El enigma de los zapatos_ -Greg se sorprendió. De todas las pequeñas frases que había oído salir de la boca de Sherlock en las últimas veinticuatro horas ésta había sido la única pronunciada correctamente-. _Cuando salen, salen fácil, cuando entan ¡no entan!_

Si Sherlock se hubiera escuchado a sí mismo en ese momento sin saber que era él mismo en pequeño, seguramente se hubiera menospreciado a sí mismo. Greg se preguntó si Sherlock siendo así de pequeño haría que de grande hacía con normalidad, ignorar al resto y seguir en sus asuntos.

-¿Entonces cual es la resolución a tal problema? -Lo miró con toda la seriedad que podía mantener en esos segundos conteniendo las ganas, no sabía si de alzarlo y hacerle cosquillas, o reír del gran Sherlock Holmes descubriendo cómo calzar sus zapatos de niño.

Mientras a su lado Sherlock le explicaba con su voz infantil, raros gestos y movimientos en sus zapatillas, y él asentía con su cabeza sin saber realmente que es lo que le decía.

Sherlock siempre le había parecido un niño pequeño con sus berrinches, sus comentarios hirientes y reacciones infantiles. Veía una infancia algo rota y desordenada en la vida del detective consultor, una adolescencia conflictiva y problemática, y ¡no deseaba ni mencionar la situación en que se habían conocido! Deseaba indagar más sobre esta situación pero sabía que no obtendría nada, entonces hasta esos conocimientos llegaban sus dotes detestivescas.

Constantemente deseaba darle un pequeño, pero saludable puñetazo en el medio de su cara a Sherlock, su actitud lo pedía a gritos. ¡Demonios! él sólo deseaba corregirlo, aunque su diferencia de edad no fuera tan grande, a veces sentía como si fuera su hijo al que debía cuidar del peligro y ante el cual, pocas veces, ceder, pero era Sherlock, para él el término pocas veces no existía.

Pero ahora verlo en realidad como un niño le hacía crecer una ternura inmensa en su pecho. Simplemente deseaba tirarse al piso con él, hacerle cosquillas, enseñarle las pocas cosas que él mismo Sherlock le había enseñado indirectamente, quería verlo disfrutar como un niño. En lo profundo de sus pensamientos creía que de esa forma podía cambiarlo un poco. Tal vez no resultara ninguno de sus esfuerzos, pero deseaba que fuera más... más persona.

_-Entonces el lado que pincha se pega con el suave y así se quedan pegadas y no se salen._ -Sus ojos gatunos lo miraban expectantes, como si necesitase una aprobación de lo que acababa de exponer.

-¡Excelente deduccion Sherlock! Ahora ponte las zapatillas que vamos a dar un paseo -dijo mirando su reloj.

Sus pequeñas cejas se acercaron y sus labios se apretaron. Dejó sus zapatillas sobre el escritorio y comenzó a correr alrededor de éste gritando_ ¡No, no, no, no!_ Ese era otro momento donde deseaba golpearlo cariñosamente, pero sin cariño. Detestaba cuando revoloteaba alrededor suyo sin entender el por qué hacía las cosas que hacía, nadie parecía capaz de seguir la línea de sus pensamientos.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó y Sherlock se quedó duro como una estátua. Como si de un animal salvaje al que no quería asustar, movió su brazo lentamente y atendió la llamada.

-Lestrade -habló.

Durante varios segundos intercambió información con la persona del otro lado de la línea y cortó abruptamente. Sherlock lo observaba en silencio desde donde estaba parado.

-Sherlock, necesito que vengas conmigo -y antes de que pudiera ser interrumpido por un cortante ¡No! que ya venía salir de la boca del pequeño, agregó con entusiasmo y un toque de misterio- ¡Tenemos una misión!

Una sonrisa radiante y llena de brillo fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta antes de alzarlo y salir apresurado de su oficina hacia el ascensor.

-¡Lestrade! ¡El papeleo! ¿Dónde demonios se supone que vas? -Donovan se le acercó viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Asuntos personales -espetó siguiendo su camino.

-¿Por qué tienes un niño? Dios, no quisiera saberlo, ¿y el papeleo?

-¡Asuntos personales! -gritó comenzando a correr por el pasillo. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era algo que lo retuviera en esa oficina durante más tiempo.

Siguió ignorando totalmente los llamados de Donovan y sus preguntas sobre el papeleo, incluso en su camino chocó con algunas personas sin preocuparse por pedir disculpas. En su costado y sostenido de forma descuidada Sherlock reía con las sacudidas de la carrera hasta el ascensor, acomodándolo decentemente al llegar y accionar el botón de llamada. El pequeño diablillo se había abrazado a su cuello y reía a carcajadas divertido vaya ese pequeño cerebro a saber por qué.

Cuando ambas puertas se deslizaron hacia lo lados, dentro del ascensor la vió. Con su oscuro traje, camisa blanca, zapatos de tacón y su inseparable Blackberry. Ella alzó la vista sorprendida y Greg actuó rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con una breve disculpa presionó todos los botones de los pisos superiores del ascensor y luego el que cerraba las puertas viendo la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Anthea, y nuevamente salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia abajo. Sherlock seguía gritando y riendo aferrado con fuerza a Lestrade.

Ya en el estacionamiento Greg se topó con Anderson, su única salvación en ese momento.

-Anderson, dame las llaves de tu automóvil -Exigió.

El pobre hombre lo veía completamente shockeado, sus ojos fueron del niño en sus brazos hasta su mano extendida frente a él esperando las llaves. Lestrade nunca había sido así de exigente, salvo aquella ocasión donde le pidió que se girase en el departamento del friki, pero eso no era, ni por asomo, tan chocante como en este momento. El gesto disgustado de Lestrade, su mano aferrando con fuerza a esa criatura, la voz demandante, toda su actitud corporal era agresiva.

Sin poder decir ni una palabra levantó su mano apretando las llaves en ella, sin soltarlas. Lestrade suspiró. No tenía tiempo.

-Prometo que por lo menos durante la siguiente semana, no, mejor las siguientes dos semanas no llamaré a Sherlock para ningún caso, sea cual fuere. No lo verás en dos semanas completas. Ahora sueltalas.

Anderson seguía dudando, su mano apretaba fuertemente es manojo hasta que por fin habló.

-Tres semanas sin el friki -dijo a modo de cerrar el trato-. Esto es el cielo, ¡y por el módico precio de prestarte mi auto! -Con un gesto de satisfacción soltó las llaves y siguió su camino cantando una extraña canción.

Al salir de Scotland Yard la seguridad de Mycroft estaba en la acera, frente al estacionamiento, esperando con seguridad ver salir el auto de Lestrade. Anthea estaba parada al lado de un elegante auto negro, uno de los tantos de su pareja, esperando verlos aparecer. Salió con tranquilidad y se alejó sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Con toda seguridad él no tenía el intelecto e ingenio de los hermanos Holmes, ni siquiera de la extremadamente inteligente secretaria de Mycroft, pero el conocerlos tenía más ventajas de las que ellos mismos podían imaginar.

Greg sabía lo posesivo e histérico que Mycroft se ponía cada vez que su hermano hacía una de las suyas solamente para disgustarlo. Por lo tanto, también sabía que Anthea aparecería a buscar a Sherlock, él no era estúpido. Por esa misma razón había arreglado con la recepcionista de turno le avisaran en cuanto ella llegase al edificio. No había calculado bien el tiempo del ascensor, pero los días de su adolescencia haciendo bromas pesadas a la gente que usaba el ascensor le sirvieron para pensar rápido. De camino hacia abajo y al cruzarse con Anderson hizo una conexión instantánea de que al salir con su auto comenzarían a seguirlo o lo más factible, no lo dejarían salir del estacionamiento. No con Sherlock.

Sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Había vencido a Mycroft. No literalmente. Por lo menos a Anthea. Eso le daba cierta satisfacción. Esperaba que ahora su novio tuviera más confianza en él, que también deje decisiones en sus manos. En un semáforo acomodó el cinturón de seguridad de Sherlock, viéndolo dormir arrullado por el movimiento del automóvil.

Imaginó a Mycroft rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca con la boca por el mensaje que Anthea le habría enviado avisándole del fracaso de su misión de recuperar a Sherlock. Y rió.

* * *

La reunión no había terminado cuando recibió el mensaje de su predilecta y más eficaz empleada.

_Huyeron. Ambos._

Rodó los ojos antes de ponerse en pie con una rápida y protocolar excusa sobre asuntos sumamente privados e importantes, y se retiró con su ya muy estudiado saludo de disculpas. Pasó por su oficina a retirar sus pertenencias, y al entrar al coche negro que lo esperaba solamente murmuró: _Al club Diógenes,_ y su vista se perdió durante el resto del trayecto en un punto inexistente fuera del vehículo.

Gregory era una persona increible; atento, gentil, amable, alegre, sincero, honesto, fiel, aunque entre otras características también era impulsivo, torpe e idiota. Por esa razón él tenía que escucharlo siempre, cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca tenían que ser oídas y acatadas. No por nada, y por más de que lo negase, _él era el gobierno en persona_.

Sus decisiones eran pesadas, medidas y evaluadas minuciosamente, analizando cada variante que podría surgir individualmente de cada una de ellas. Estudiaba qué situaciones eran plausibles y cuáles no, y en base a un pequeño pero meticuloso análisis, él decidía. Y luego de todo eso Gregory tenía un impulso irracional y deshacía toda esa línea de decisiones que él ya había tomado, arruinando todo.

En primer lugar no tomó en consideración que se había llevado a un niño. No tomó en consideración el tipo de trabajo que él ejercía y los riesgos que conllevaba tener a una pequeña criatura con él en su área laboral, aunque fuese por unas horas. Y por sobre todas las razones ¡No había pensado que ese niño era su hermanito!

Tampoco tomó en consideración el hecho de que él ya había planeado una forma de solucionar el tema con mayor rapidez y eficacia. Anthea. Ella era siempre la mejor opción, e incluso sabiendo que ella era una extensión de él, había huido con el pequeño Sherlock hacia solo Dios sabía dónde y Anthea todavía no daba con el paradero de ambos.

Gregory estaba siendo inusualmente inteligente. Una pequeña dicotomía comenzó a debatir dentro suyo; el orgullo, hinchando su pecho, al saber que Gregory era listo, pero no como cualquier persona, sino lo suficientemente listo como para evadir a un Holmes tan limpiamente. Probablemente no fuera tan idiota como creía. Contrariamente sentía un profundo pesar, casi un sentimiento de decepción, por el mal accionar de su pareja, ¿acaso no tenía la suficiente confianza en él como para dejar esas decisiones en sus manos? Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que, a su modo, todo saldría a la perfección.

¿Y que había sido esa explosión de celos en la mañana? Por amor a la reina, si Anthea solamente era su empleada, la única que, a rajatabla, cumplía con cada una de sus peticiones, y lo hacía con una efectividad envidiable. Y si él tomaba esas decisiones era porque velaba por el bien de ambos, o en este caso de los cuatro.

En su bolsillo vibró el celular de Gregory y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Tomó el aparato con cierto reproche en sus ojos. Un mensaje de Sally Donovan exigiendo a _Greg_ reaparecer en la oficina a completar su trabajo.

_Greg_. ¿Por qué le decía _Greg_ cuando su nombre era Gregory? Al parecer sus subordinados sentían un nivel de confianza hacia su pareja lo suficientemente alto como para acortar su nombre.

Definitivamente esa misma noche tendrían una larga conversación.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el automóvil detenido? Se apeó y se adentró con calma en el edificio, saludando con una silenciosa sonrisa y un asentimiento breve a quienes lo miraban en su paso hasta su oficina. Al entrar se sentó, dejando junto a su sillón el maletín y paraguas, frente a Anthea, que lo observaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se escaparon? -la observó detenidamente antes de percibir un pequeño detalle-. Espera un segundo ¿dónde está el doctor Watson?

Se removió nerviosa antes de contestar.

* * *

-Sherlock por favor, ¡quédate quieto!

Greg caminaba de un lado hacia otro, revisando cada rincón del departamento de Sherlock. Dentro del desastre que había pudo recuperar algunas cosas que a él sí le parecían útiles para hacer una investigación en paralelo y por su propia cuenta sobre lo que Sherlock habría hecho. Antes de volver al piso de Mycroft debía comprar un par nuevo de zapatos para Sherlock porque los suyos habían quedado sobre su escritorio en su oficina.

_-¡Lestade, me abudo! -_refunfuñó.

-Bien, mira -le sacó los calcetines y le comenzó a frotar los pies contra la alfombra -. Sigue haciendo eso por un rato, luego te mostraré un experimento genial. Créeme.

Mientras Sherlock, esperanzado por un acontecimiento impresionante seguía fregando sus pies en el pedazo de tela, Greg siguió revolviendo la cocina, las habitaciones y la sala, antes de guardar en un bolso de John varias cosas que creía podían serle de utilidad.

Tomó la calavera de Sherlock y el estetoscopio de John también. Seguramente los extrañarían inconscientemente.

Corrió frente a Sherlock y con una sonrisa le dijo que le tocase la nariz. Segundos después, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

Mycroft entró corriendo a su departamento gritando el nombre del John, sin preocuparse por acomodar apropiadamente sus pertenencias. El bolso y el paraguas quedaron amontonados junto a su largo abrigo y el control sobre su persona. Revisó cada una de las habitaciones hasta que decidió entrar en la suya propia.

En su cama estaba Sherlock hablando con su calavera y a su lado, recostado sobre el pecho de Gregory, John. Cuando Mycroft lo llamó con voz calma John giró en silencio y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, dolidos, y su nariz chorreando mocos. Tras pocos segundos rompió en un angustioso llanto y estiró su mano hacia él.

Gregory no lo veía de ninguna forma en particular. Sus finos labios estaban apretados antes de separarse y decir de forma neutra:

-Tenemos que conversar Mycroft.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas y santas (?) Perdón por la dulce espera pero estas ultimas dos semanas mi vida fue un pequeño infierno y terminar este capitulo fue un parto (si es que supiera lo que es eso xDDD) En fin, espero les agrade lo que leen, y le mando saludos a Nefest, ¡que cuando estornuda se le vuelan los mocos! ¡Pobre mi escritora consultora! Es lo malo de tener escritoras consultoras enfermas. En fin, nuevamente les agradezco los reviews, los favoritos y los follows que siguen llegando, no saben cuanto me alegran y me animan a seguir. Ahora sí, que siga el show!**

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana completa desde la última vez que Gregory le había dirigido la palabra decentemente, con mayor exactitud, desde aquella discusión donde ambos se habían herido mutuamente con palabras y viejos reclamos.

Si Gregory todavía dormía en su departamento no era porque viviesen juntos ni porque alguna obligación romántica lo mantuviera en él, sino por Sherlock que demostraba un cariño excepcional y un apego increíble hacia el Detective, era prácticamente su sombra. Durante el fin de semana le había leído algunas novelas policiales, e incluso algunos expedientes de casos bastante livianos que Sherlock oía fascinado con un infantil brillo en la mirada.

John por su parte se sentaba a oírlos durante el rato que su atención podía mantenerlo en el lugar hasta aburrirse, se levantaba, buscaba su estetoscopio y se sentaba sobre Lestrade y oía su corazón, imitando el sonido con suaves murmullos. Hasta que se volvía a aburrir, entonces buscaba a Mycroft y hacía lo mismo. Y luego, cuando Greg acostaba a un muy cansado Sherlock, hacía lo mismo con éste, hasta caer dormido también.

Y así habían transcurrido los días hasta convertirse en una semana, Gregory seguía durmiendo en la habitación de invitados y Mycroft compartía la cama con el pequeño Sherlock, el pequeño John y su estetoscopio.

Al comenzar la semana Mycroft había vivido una situación que estaba totalmente fuera de sus especulaciones. El lunes antes de salir de su departamento se giró y caminó hacia la puerta presuroso. Cerró con fuerza su mano alrededor del pomo de la cerradura dándose ánimos, se aclaró la garganta y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta tras él. Al tocar el botón del ascensor los gritos que estallaron dentro traspasaron las paredes y resonaban con mayor fuerza cuando el ascensor se iba acercando a su piso.

Mycroft no podía entenderlo, solamente necesitaba que Anthea se hiciera cargo de John durante las horas que él tuviera que trabajar y al parecer no podía realizar su tarea. Entró nuevamente al departamento y vio como Anthea alzaba a John y lo tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo mientras éste lloraba y gritaba incansable, luchando por bajarse e ignorando la voz paciente de la mujer pidiéndole calmarse, lo que al parecer hacía que usase más fuerza para liberarse.

Mycroft se acercó y habló tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa Johnny?

_-¡No Myc!_ -se entendió entre los hipidos, el llanto y los gritos.

-Pero tengo que irme a trabajar y necesito que te comportes con Anthea -dijo como si fuera lo que en ese momento el pequeño necesitara oír.

_-No, yo quiedo Myc_ -sollozó empujándola, queriendo llegar hasta el otro.

-Johnny, no puedo llevarte conmigo, tengo que trabajar y no es apropiado tener niños en el trabajo.

-Jefe, no es necesario que se quede, podré manejarlo, recuerde que tiene una reunión a las diez y media, y si sigue aquí no llegará -habló con amabilidad.

John se la quedó mirando. ¿Esa mujer quería que _Myc_ se fuera? Él no quería estar con ella, él ya sabía quién era, no la necesitaba, él no la quería.

Mycroft creyendo que el silencio de John se debía a comprender la situación, se dirigió a la salida con un saludo silencioso. Luego mensajearía para saber cómo marchaba todo.

John giró con desesperación, comenzando a golpearla, gritando y llorando nuevamente. De repente las finas e imperceptibles vetas de la madera se le hicieron lo suficientemente interesantes como para no querer abrir la puerta. ¿Acaso las líneas seguirían un patrón matemático, como lo hacía la naturaleza con la proporción áurea? Sacudió sus pensamientos y obligó a su mano a abrirla, intentando mantener la idea de que debía a toda costa marcharse a trabajar en ese mismo instante sin importar lo que sucediese.

Y así fue como durante la semana llevaba a John a su empleo mientras éste último se dedicaba a dibujar o pintar en un costoso cuaderno que le había regalado Mycroft, incluso había asistido a las importantísimas reuniones con el pequeño, ya que se ponía de un grandn mal humor al ver a su secretaria y gritaba a todo pulmón a la sola intención de dejarlo a solas con ella.

Ese viernes al volver a su departamento espero, como todos esos últimos días, a la llegada de los otros dos para calentar la comida y sentarse a comer en silencio, oyendo como Sherlock comentaba nimiedades sobre los casos que Gregory le leía o hablando brevemente con Sherlock y John, fingiendo prestar un inmenso y agradable interés, bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja.

Esa noche, antes de retirarse a dormir, tomó valor.

-Gregory... -dudó unos segundos haciendo trabajar a su cerebro a máxima velocidad- Quisiera conversar brevemente contigo.

Lo observó entrar en la habitación con Sherlock en sus brazos y decidió esperar a que saliera, pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Gregory no salía. Se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y aclarar su garganta que se había secado. ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan inseguro al momento de entablar una amena conversación? No era más que un simple intercambio de ideas y opiniones, entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto? El agua pasó por su garganta sin quitar la sensación incómoda y algo en su pecho dio un pequeño pinchazo.

Entró en la habitación encontrándose a Sherlock durmiendo a los pies de la cama y a Gregory acostado, con los ojos cerrados y John escuchando, a su lado, su corazón con el estetoscopio. No quiso interrumpir y esperó en la puerta hasta que la voz grave y una cantarina risa, seguramente por el susto de que hablase de golpe, cortaron el silencio.

-Ven a la cama Mycroft, John quiere asegurarse que tu corazón esté bien.

-Oh primero debo ponerme el pijama.

John lo miró con su infantil mirada de facultativo y asintió con seriedad. Desde el baño oyó la breve conversación entre ambos, en resumen John le decía que Mycroft era muy bueno y tenía un corazón sano por eso mismo, y Gregory decía que Mycroft era un idiota.

Mycroft se recostó de su lado dejando que John pasease el aparato por su pecho hasta encontrar sus latidos. Podía jurar que veía emoción en sus ojos cada vez que los sentía.

_-Tum tum, tum tum, tum tum_ -sonrió y siguió murmurando aunque sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse tranquilamente. Varios minutos después el estetoscopio descansaba sobre la mesa de noche de Mycroft y John descansaba rendido sobre su pecho.

-Gregory, creo que hemos hecho un océano de una gota de agua.

Greg rió.

-¿Una gota de agua? ¿Realmente crees eso? Al parecer no te diste cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos ¿Sabes qué es lo que me molesta, Mycroft? No es el hecho de haber encontrado a John inundando el departamento con lágrimas y llorando a los gritos hasta quedar sin aire, no. Es el hecho de que no confies en mi. Te pedí que me dejases cuidar de ellos, y no accediste porque confías ciegamente en tu secretaria en lugar de tu pareja. Eso es decepcionante -gritó en susurros viendo como el otro ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba.

Greg se giró en el lado de la cama que ocupaba cuando se quedaba en lo de Mycroft, dándole la espalda. Quería volver a su pequeño departamento, aquel que alquilaba y en el que pasaba la menor cantidad de horas posible porque la soledad que lo embargaba al estar ahí lo ahogaba. Quería irse porque estaba, no solamente ofendido, sino también dolido. Quería irse. No podía comprender como Mycroft no confiaba en él, ambos eran adultos, ambos tenían responsabilidades, pero no le permitía ir más allá de las decisiones que él tomaba. Se acomodó bajo la manta y cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentó dormir. Y pensar que había pensado hacer una pequeña tregua y Mycroft le salía con esa barbaridad.

Mycroft tomó aire contando hasta diez. No podía agitarse, tenía a un muy dormido John sobre su pecho y a otro muy dormido Sherlock entre sus piernas. No entendía, porque realmente no lo hacía, el enfado absurdo de Gregory. Confianza. Una palabra que últimamente había estado muy patente en sus discusiones sobre pareja, y él no se daba cuenta de cuánta confianza le tenía. Eran pareja, ¿acaso eso no era suficiente muestra de confianza? Compartían el techo algunas noches, el lecho también, compartían momentos de intimidad algunas veces, y esa era la máxima prueba de confianza que le habría dado a cualquiera.

-Yo confío en tí -susurró, estirando su mano con suavidad, tocando la espalda de Gregory, pero fue rechazado.

-Si, como digas, buenas noches -habló en tono neutral y cansado.

-Gregory...

Lestrade se sentó en la cama exasperado, pasando sobre su rostro las palmas de sus manos. Bufó y vió a Mycroft a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-Gregory yo -se aclaró la garganta un poco-. Yo confío en tí. Eres tú el que no confía en mi, yo siempre... -vió como el otro se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta- ¿Qué haces?

-No voy a hablar esto, no más, no ahora.

Mycroft intentó levantarse, pero el peso muerto sobre su cuerpo era un impedimento. Sherlock por su lado ya se había quitado las medias y la remera. Ese era un aspecto que le sorprendía de Sherlock, desde pequeño, y ciertamente el patrón se repetía, sin importar la estación del año, durante la noche, y en sueños comenzaba a sacarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, razón por la cual durante mucho tiempo las nanas tenían que dormir en la habitación de él para abrigarlo por la noche.

Cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de su nariz antes de apagar la luz e intentar dormir, pero sus pensamientos no querían abandonarlo. Durante toda su vida fue una persona completamente racional, guiándose por su raciocinio ante cualquier decisión. El quería a Gregory, con todo su corazón, lo había dejado entrar en su vida, y formar parte de ella, pero sus decisiones eran un tema aparte. Él era muy meticuloso y muy detallista en cuanto a ellas, ¿por qué Gregory no podía ver y respetar eso? Sus párpados comenzaron a caer y el suave murmullo de los ronquidos de su pareja que llegaban por el corredor hicieron que cayera completamente dormido.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Amaneció con ambos niños llorando y la parte del colchón donde sus piernas descansaban completamente mojada. Sherlock se fregaba los ojos e intentaba contener el llanto con tiernos y graciosos pucheros, mientras John lo miraba con dos grandes y acuosos ojos, llenos de pánico y un par de finos labios temblaban entre llantos y quejidos. Con toda su voluntad y paciencia, y mostrando un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora abrazó a John y acercó a Sherlock a su pecho, abrazandolo también.

-Shhh, ya está, cálmense -habló con la voz más tranquila que cualquiera le hubiera escuchado en su vida-. No pasó nada malo, todo está bien.

John hipó un par de veces antes de hablar.

_-Myc, te ibas y yo... sin Myc... tiste..._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y un extraño calor se hizo presente en su pecho. Acarició los cabellos dorados de John y sonrió.

-No me fuí a ningún lado, estoy acá.

John se limpió las lágrimas con los ojos y asintió, acurrucándose contra él. Sherlock todavía intentaba contener el llanto, pero algunas lágrimas habían escapado y mojado el fino pijama de seda de su hermano. Mycroft movió sus piernas y sintió sus pantalones mojados. Reprimió una mueca de asco e intentó levantarse. Se habían olvidado de ponerle el pañal en la noche a Sherlock, que durante el día no necesitaba usarlo pero de noche la incontinencia persistía.

-¿Sherlock, que pasó? -El pequeño negó, sin separar su cara del pecho de su hermano-. Vamos Sherlock, vamos a bañarte y a cambiarte.

Levantó su rostro para enfrentar al de su hermano que estaba comenzando a irritarse. Paseó sus ojos llorosos por toda su cara y la volvió a esconder.

-_Nada. Quiero a Lestade_ -dijo con voz adormilada y apagada.

-Sherlock vamos, tengo que bañarte.

_-¡No, no quiero! Quiero a Lestade._

-Orinaste en mi sommier, necesito bañarte, estas desnudo, también tengo que mandar a limpiar este desastre que hiciste. Sherlock Holmes vamos a bañarte -Mycroft se levantó y se llevó cual bolsa de papa a Sherlock hacia el baño.

_-¡No, no, no, quiero a Lestade! ¡Mycowf godo, vaca, godo!_ -gritaba a todo pulmón enojado. Por supuesto que quería a Lestrade, Mycroft no siempre era así de bueno y asustaba.

Antes de que Mycroft pudiera replicar algo Lestrade hizo acto de presencia, mirándolo unos pocos segundos antes de barrer la habitación con la mirada. Se acercó a Mycroft y tomó a Sherlock en brazos como correspondía.

-Yo me encargo de él. Vamos Sherlock, creo que necesitas un buen baño.

Sherlock rió y se abrazó al cuello de Greg mientras miraba y le mostraba la lengua a su hermano, que solo arrugó la boca. Antes de salir de la habitación Lestrade saludó a John y también lo tomó en brazos.

_-Hola Gueg... Gggeg... Lestade_ -dijo sonriendo John, algo incómodo, al parecer, por no poder llamarlo como correspondía. Se agarró el borde de la vieja remera de Greg.

-Buenos días John, ¿Dormiste bien? -John asintió débilmente-. ¿También vas a bañarte? -John lo miró y volvió a mover su cabeza, fregando sus ojos-. Mycroft encárgate del resto, yo me encargo de ellos -y sin más salió de la habitación.

Mycroft tomó su celular y se sentó en un rincón seco de la cama, comenzando a escribir.

* * *

La tina del baño de la habitación de huéspedes estaba llena hasta la mitad cuando Greg metió a los chicos en el agua. Se aseguró de darles algunas cosas con las que entretenerse mientras buscaba en la habitación toallas y ropa, dándose cuenta que había cada vez más cajas. Mycroft entró vistiendo una bata y comenzó a revisar algunas, sacando de ellas viejos juguetes. Tomó un pequeño barco y una espada de goma y se los dió a Greg.

-Eran sus juguetes favoritos, no se bañaba si no los tenía con él -habló con una pizca de añoranza y melancolía en su mirada.

-Gracias, ahora se los alcanzo.

Tomó los juguetes y con todo lo necesario entró al baño, dejando tras él a Mycroft.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron cuando vieron los juguetes y comenzaron a jugar y a pelearse por quién usaba cada uno. Greg cerró el grifo y comenzó bañando a John, que era quien menos se movía y más colaboraba. Ambos reían y se salpicaban mutuamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro llenando el recinto de risas e infantil alegría. Cuando terminó de secar y vestir a John con un pijama a rayas lo envió con Mycroft para terminar con Sherlock, que no se dejaba bañar. Terminó empapado de pies a cabeza y un poco más enfadado todavía, pero la tímida sonrisa que recibió por agradecimiento mermó completamente su malestar. Enfundando ahora a Sherlock en un pequeño pijama color uva se dedicó a secarle el cabello y a contarle algún otro caso que recordara para que quedase completamente tranquilo. Estaba comenzando a conocer los métodos para controlarlo y sentía en el fondo de su conciencia como su orgullo se hinchaba de satisfacción. Que él pudiera controlar a Sherlock era algo que jamás en su vida imaginó posible.

Probablemente Mycroft tenía razón y lo suyo era una lucha de egos. Él siempre se había sentido inferior, en varios sentidos, a los Holmes. Inferior en recursos, en intelecto, económicamente, y probablemente esa fuera la razón por la que tanto deseaba que Mycroft dejara que él manejara algunos aspectos de la vida que ahora intentaban llevar juntos. Con hablar no se perdía nada, aunque no era fácil reconocer los errores propios. Tal vez Mycroft tuviera algo, solamente algo, de razón.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar la encontró silenciosa. Mycroft, ya bañado y arropado en otro pijama, tenía sobre sus piernas algo que parecía un pequeño mantel con dibujos de flores, en sus manos una taza de juguete y sobre su cabeza una corona navideña de la que colgaban estrellas y campanas. Sherlock corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano murmurando lo tonto y ridículo que se veía.

-Mycroft, quiero que hablemos -Cómo le había costado decir esas pocas palabras. Su ego era tan grande y tan preciado-. Mira...

Quiso seguir pero el ceño enojado de John y su suave voz dejaron su discurso en la punta de sus labios.

_-No, tú no puedes hablar con él_

Greg lo miró extrañado y se volvió a dirigir a su pareja.

-Mira, lo del otro día...

_-No, no puedes hablar con él porque yo estoy hablando con él ahora._

-Em... él es mi novio, mi pareja, y cuando quiera hablar con él, voy a hacerlo.

_-No es tu novio, Myc es la pincesa. Y está tomando el té conmigo. No puedes hablar con él._

Tomó la pequeña tetera de juguete y vertió el té imaginario en su taza. Mycroft lo vio a los ojos con todo el orgullo que podía manejar en una situación así y con su rostro totalmente serio movió sus labios en silencio: "Yo soy la princesa".

_-¿Ves? Así que te puedes ir yendo a otro lado. Myc está conmigo_ -dejó la tetera sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

Greg se dió media vuelta perplejo ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? Volvió a girarse y Mycroft tenía la misma expresión en la cara mientras John solamente sonreía. Mejor hablaría más tarde. Un crío acababa de espantarlo para que no hablase con su novio. Mejor comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

-¿Ya dejaste de ser la princesa? -Se sentó en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. Sherlock y John jugaban a las escondidas y correteaban y gritaban por toda la casa- ¿Cómo va la investigación sobre el raro experimento de Sherlock? -sorbió de su cerveza un par de tragos, todavía sin dirigir su mirada a Mycroft.

-La investigación marcha, no me agrada reconocer que no ha avanzado del modo que me hubiera gustado, pero marcha.

-Es decir que no encontraron un carajo.

Mycroft se removió y se aclaró la garganta molesto.

-Preferiría que mientras ellos estén aquí te abstengas de el lenguaje soez que sueles utilizar cuando estas molesto. Y lamentablemente es como dices, la investigación no ha avanzado, a pesar de tener a los mejores hombres en ello.

-Debes hablar con Harry, la hermana de John.

-No veo el por qué.

-Es simple. John actualiza su blog con cierta frecuencia y no sé si mantienen contacto telefónico, pero ella debe saber -¿En qué momento se había bebido más de la mitad de su cerveza? Demonios, no tenía ánimos de levantarse a buscar otra.

-Creo que es mejor esperar. Probablemente se encuentre pronto la forma de revertir este extraño experimento antes de que ella desee contactar con él.

Gregory rió y se acabó la cerveza.

-A veces eres inteligente, otras un idiota -y se alejó a la cocina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas buenas, mis bellezas :P ¡Tanto tiempo! Hasta podría decir que los extrañé... Espero se encuentren bien y puedan disfrutar de esta cosa rara que me salió esta semana... ¡Y antes de que me olvide! Dos cosas. La primera es (Tadan Tachán! (a cada uno le suena distinto, a mi me suena así xD)): preciso/debo/quiero/¡necesito! cambiar la clasificación del Fic... Inevitablemente (si, claro) tengo que ponerle escenas M de muysetsuales xD Es que a veces me olvido de esas cosas, y prefiero evitar la desgracia. Igual, eso es para más adelante, bastante mas adelante... Como dos o tres capítulos xDD. Y la segunda cosa es... Voy a regalarles (porque es navidad y yo soy Papá Noel) un extra. ¿Se los pongo acá en el fic, o se los tiro como un oneshot por ahí? Va a ser el 25, o el 24... creo más que el 24, así hago tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo. En fin, era eso solo. Quería darles la sorpresa. Ahora sí, me despido y no interrumpo más, mis saludos a Nefest, mi escritora consultora que se anda tiñendo el cabello de colores navideños, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a sus follows o favs, y sobre todo a mi mamá y a mi papá, que me aman. ¡Su hija es una fangirl! (Y a veces se cree hombre). Thats all Folks!**

* * *

Greg volvió con otra botella de cerveza y se ubicó en el mismo sillón donde había estado momentos antes.

-Gregory, no creo que sea apropiado que estés bebiendo tan temprano. Sobre todo con los niños cerca. Es un mal ejemplo para ellos, sobre todo para Sherlock que tanto aprecio te tiene y te imita en cada movimiento.

Solo desvió sus ojos hacia Mycroft, con la botella a medio camino de su boca. Maldijo a ese y todos los pijamas de seda que tenía Mycroft, le quedaban perfectos.

-Sherlock esta jugando con el príncipe John en la habitación de huéspedes, su majestad. Por favor, no se preocupe de los plebeyos, nosotros también tenemos una vida, aunque más ordinaria que la suya -su voz se oía apática y un poco colérica.

Mycroft dejó escapar una suave risa de sus labios apenas sonrientes.

-No te queda bien el sarcasmo -recibió una mirada molesta y estiró su mano tomando la botella antes de que toque los labios de su pareja-. Por favor Gregory. Es temprano.

-O hablas con su hermana, o hablo yo.

Se levantó y presionó con la otra mano el hombro de Greg, que solo cerró los ojos con una expresión molesta. Dió una imperceptible palmada en él y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sherlock pasó corriendo hacia el comedor con un peluche en una de sus manos mientras pegaba agudos gritos entre risas, detrás de él se oían venir otras rápidas y fuertes pisadas, apuradas por alcanzarlo. John pasó corriendo con una jirafa bajo su brazo y un sombrero de vaquero, riendo como un poseso. Mycroft solo los observó. Que feliz, inocente y tierna era la niñez, sin problemas de adultos, sin problemas de pareja, sin problemas laborales. La única preocupación que tenían era no volcar los vasos de jugo, no tirar la comida del plato y pedir para ir al baño. Luego nada más. Felicidad, juegos y risas.

Se asomó y vió a Gregory todavía enfurruñado como una criatura; frente arrugada, labios apretados, actitud defensiva. Solo esperaba que pase el tiempo adecuado para que se diera cuenta que si dejaba todo en sus manos, no tendría de qué preocuparse. Él podía manejar las cosas sin comprometer a nadie más, tomando decisiones correctas.

Sherlock observó a Gregory, ahora alejado y quieto. Había dejado de huir de John y al parecer dudaba en ir hacia él. John también se lo quedó mirando. Ambos en silencio contemplaban el mal humor que los rodeaba. Creían que no eran vistos y comenzaron a acercarse con sigilo hacia el sofá cuando de repente Greg saltó y gruñó como una bestia feroz, enojado, saltando y asustandolos por un instante, luego comenzaron a gritar y a correr en diferentes direcciones entre carcajadas huyendo del hombre que quería atraparlos.

Pensó en lo satisfactorio que se sentía tener a dos niños en la casa, dos niños a los que cuidar, enseñar, proteger, ayudar. Era confortable poder contar historias antes de dormir, e incluso de retar a alguien por no querer comer las verduras, pero así como llegó la idea de fugaz, la desechó de la misma forma. Él era un hombre ocupado, un hombre de política, así como Gregory lo era en su trabajo. Ambos amaban su trabajo, ambos vivían para ello, razón por la cual los niños no podían formar parte de su vida. No había nada más que pensar.

Pero por más que no quiso, los pensamientos siguieron su propio camino. Greg era un hombre perfecto, dadivoso, lleno de amor para dar. Era un hombre hecho para tener una familia convencional; una esposa que lo esperase con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo recibiera con un cálido beso en los labios y una caricia en el rostro; hijos, por lo menos dos según le había dicho, que corrieran felices a su encuentro, abrazandolo y contando los sucesos intrascendentes pero completamente importantes para ellos en su día. Él sabía que no podía darle nada de eso, sabía que no era una mujer gentil que no podía darle lo que más quería, una familia convencional. Pero había algo que sí podía darle.

* * *

Por la tarde las amenazantes nubes que habían cubierto el cielo habían desaparecido dando lugar a un agradable sol que había asomado iluminando levemente calles de Londres. Gregory había tenido la idea e hizo que los chicos convencieran a Mycroft de salir de paseo.

"Son chicos, necesitan tomar aire libre y pasear un poco", había respondido a la expresión tediosa que su pareja le había dirigido.

Luego de abrigar a los chicos y a ellos mismos, salieron del departamento.

-Tienes que pensar que para lo único que salen es para venir con nosotros al trabajo, todavía no salieron de paseo

-Nosotros no salimos de paseo, ¿por qué deberían salir ellos? El departamento es un lugar ideal para que se recreen ejercitando su imaginación, tienen los elementos necesarios para entretenerse allí.

Sherlock se sacó el gorro de lana y vió de mala manera a Mycroft.

Sherlock -habló Greg, poniéndole el gorro de nuevo- hace frío afuera, dejatelo puesto -Sherlock sacudió la cabeza molesto. Greg lo sacudió un poco mientras estaba en sus brazos-. Hey, Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa?

-_No hables con él. Mycowf es malo_ -Greg y Mycroft intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso de tu hermano?

Sherlock se abrazó al cuello de Lestrade con fuerza.

-_Él te hace tiste._

Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el hall hasta que fué cortado por la campanilla que avisió el arribo del ascensor. John se abrazó a la pierna de Mycroft como lo hacía cada vez que bajaban. Los labios de Greg se separaron por unos instantes antes de juntarlos nuevamente. Se giró hacia Mycroft. Sus ojos demostraban ser fríos pero un destello de ansiedad apareció por unos instantes en ellos. Se aclaró la garganta y acarició la espalda de Sherlock con cariño.

-Tu hermano no me hace infeliz. Al contrario, soy muy feliz a su lado. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el me hace triste?

Sherlock solo arrugó la frente viendo a su hermano y se acurrucó en el cuello de Lestrade, no habló más. El silencio los acompañó hasta el subsuelo y de la misma forma llegaron hasta el vehículo. Mycroft le pasó un juego de llaves y luego de tomar los recaudos necesarios y poner el cinturón de seguridad a los chicos, ambos adultos se ubicaron en los asientos delanteros.

Durante el trayecto hacia el centro comercial los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio, sin siquiera intentar deshacer la tensión.

Mycroft sabía que su hermano menor jamás sabía cuándo y dónde decir las cosas. Acababa de embarrarla como nunca antes hasta ese momento lo había hecho. Y él creía que cuando Sherlock dijo frente a _Mami: "La homosexualidad de Mycroft es tan real como la no existencia de los reyes magos"_ iba a ser algo que jamás podría ser superado, pero ahora y de la nada el enano endemoniado salía con una deducción como esa.

Perdió su mirada en el paisaje que pasaba veloz por la ventanilla. Él sabía que su pareja era infeliz a su lado con solamente mirarlo, no necesitaba de la confirmación de su hermano ni hacer grandes deducciones. Recordó las pocas pero decisivas acciones que tuvo que tomar para hacer que Gregory se diese cuenta de los engaños de su mujer. No era muy difícil darse cuenta, sobre todo cuando se tenía total acceso al CCTV. Se había tentado demasiado en enviarle las imágenes de captura donde se veía a la mujer junto a, no solo uno, sino varios... affaires, para facilitar las cosas, pero Gregory no era ese tipo de persona. Tuvo que mover algunas fichas hasta que de a poco el detective descubrió todo. Pero él era un hombre de palabra, le gustaba arreglar las cosas, sobre todo, con una buena taza de café por medio y en la comodidad de un sillón. La conversación era uno de sus puntos fuertes, por lo que le había costado más de lo que le gustaba lograr el divorcio entre ambos.

También se había hecho a la labor de conseguir un abogado lo suficientemente competente como para no permitir que perdiese todo. Un abogado pago en su mayor parte y secretamente por Mycroft, con el cual Gregory pocas veces había intercambiado palabra. Es que debía reconocerlo, secuestrar gente y con amabilidad y un poco de manipulación hacer que hiciesen lo que él deseaba no era del todo correcto, no para sus propósitos, por lo que le tomó más tiempo del deseado y accionares poco protocolares lograr que Gregory lo mirase con otros ojos. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Él era Mycroft Holmes, el hombre con más poder de Gran Bretania, el hombre que manejaba Gran Bretania, él era Gran Bretania, y había caído en un profundo enamoramiento por un simple y sencillo Detective de Scotland Yard.

Mycroft arrugó la piel entre sus cejas y evitó mirar a Lestrade. Él no era tan idiota, sabía que Mycroft estaba molesto, más que preocupado. No era bueno que Sherlock teniendo la edad que tenía, por lo menos en ese momento, hablara como lo hacía. Los sentidos del ex detective eran demasiado agudos para su corta edad, aunque se había equivocado. Él no era infeliz, esa era una palabra que nunca entraría en su glosario para referir a su relación con el mayor de los Holmes. Solo tenían diferencias poco fáciles de resolver. Sonrió al recordar el silencio y la cara que puso cuando le dijo que se equivocaba, aunque no con esas palabras. Era igual, Sherlock tuviera la edad que tuviera era un Holmes y pensó en lo tiernos que se veían los Holmes cuando alguien les decía que se equivocaban.

Giró el volante hacia la entrada del estacionamiento del centro comercial y luego de conseguir una ubicación lo suficientemente favorable apagó el motor. Por el espejo retrovisor vió que ambos chicos dormían atrás y la jirafa de John había desaparecido.

Mycroft soltó su cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta para bajar, pero Greg lo tomó del brazo apretando gentil. Ambos se vieron a los ojos durante largos segundos, Mycroft analizando, Greg intentando decir a través de ellos todo lo que quería decir, intentando sacar todos esos sentimientos atorados en su pecho, intentando gritar cuánto amaba al hombre sentado a su lado. Levantó su otra mano y asió la mejilla de Mycroft sosteniendo su mirada. Se acercó lentamente conteniendo las ganas de follarlo allí mismo. ¿Hace cuánto no lo hacían? Demonios. Mycroft miró hacia la parte trasera del coche e intentó detenerlo.

-Shhh -Greg, antes de pegar sus labios dulcemente, reprimiendo la voracidad que se revolvía en sus entrañas, sólo humedeció sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Durante un instante que les pareció eterno se mantuvieron en la misma posición sintiendo sus labios presionados, la respiración tranquila y sus corazones desbocados. Por un instante sintieron que eran adolescentes dando el primer paso hacia su primer amor.

Al separarse, Mycroft se dejó caer con pesadez en el respaldo de su asiento un momento antes de bajar y abrir la puerta trasera para despertar a John y sacarlo del auto alejándose a pasos lentos.

_Gregory, Gregory, Gregory_, no podía sacar su nombre de su cabeza, ni la imagen de su rostro acercándose, la lengua arrastrándose por sus labios y, Dios, la ternura con que había apoyado los labios sobre los suyos. Abrazó a John más fuerte y sonrió como un infante con juguete nuevo. Sentía su pecho lleno de insectos voladores revoloteando por aquí y por allá, posándose en sus costillas, en su estómago, todo dentro de él y revolviéndolo todo.

Al llegar a la entrada del centro comercial se detuvo a esperar a Gregory. Otra vez,_ Gregory_. Sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas, y las manos frías de John se apoyaron en ellas. Mycroft sonrió y John sonrió en respuesta. Mycroft infló sus mejillas y John las apretó, sacando un gracioso sonido de los labios de Mycroft.

Así fue como los encontró Greg, riendo e inflando y desinflando mejillas. Sherlock a su lado los veía con curiosidad. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya estaban todos juntos Mycroft sonrió apenado y bajó a John, que inmediatamente se tomó de su mano antes de subir al ascensor que los llevaría al maremoto de gente haciendo compras navideñas de último momento.

* * *

Habían quedado en encontrarse en la terraza donde se encontraban los restaurantes para cenar antes de marcharse. Lestrade esperaba sentado con Sherlock encima.

-_... Y ese senior, el que está detas tuyo, tiene... tiene... en el cuello de la camisa pintaboca de oto color que no es el de la mujer que está con él._

Greg contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y exhaló cansado.

-Labial

_-¿Eh?_

-Se dice labial, no pintaboca. Suficiente por hoy Sherlock. No más deducciones. Por favor -eso último había sido un ruego, casi una plegaria. A todas las deidades existentes, ¡que por favor ese niño se callara!

Sherlock lo observó largamente hasta que asintió y sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño peluche de abeja que tanto adoraba. Greg besó su frente mientras el pequeño comenzaba a hacer zumbidos y a mover el muñeco de un lado hacia otro, a veces apoyándolo sobre su chaqueta de cuero, otras sobre la mesa, y así se mantuvo hasta que aparecieron Mycroft y John.

-¡Oh! Veo que dejaron sus compras en el automóvil -dijo frunciendo su nariz al sonreír. Dejó varias bolsas y acomodó a John en una de las sillas altas que había en la mesa y lo acercó a ésta -. Pensábamos que íbamos a ser los primeros en llegar, pero me doy cuenta que me he equivocado. Sherlock, ¿Te divertiste con Gregory?

Sherlock apretó su abeja y entrecerró los ojos hacia Mycroft.

_-Lestade me llevó a buscar mas Bee-bees, pero no encontamos._

Lestrade revoleó los ojos recordando la tortura a la que el menor de los Holmes lo había empujado.

-Lamentablemente no encontramos ninguna. Pero prometí encontrar alguna para...

Las palabras quedaron apagadas y él mismo también creyó apagarse por un momento. Sacó a John de su silla y lo metió bajo la mesa. Sherlock movía sus ojos para todos lados, como adivinando cual era la próxima aventura. Greg lo levantó de su regazo y antes de meterlo también debajo de la mesa dijo:

-No hagan ruido ni salgan hasta que les diga -y mientras acomodaba el mantel para taparlos agregó-, al que gana le regalo un delicioso y gigantesco helado.

Mycroft se encontró con la mirada profunda de Gregory, que rió y habló como si nada pasara.

-... y como te decía, esos criminales fueron atrapados y caso cerrado -alzó la mirada y sonrió-. Harry Watson, ¡tanto tiempo!

Mycroft sintió que la sangre se drenó de su cuerpo en cuanto una mujer rubia, entrada en años y no muy bien llevados se paró frente a su mesa sonriendo. Una réplica casi exacta del Doctor Watson.

-Greg, Greg. Si no fuera lesbiana ya estaría palpando tus amígdalas con mi lengua -dijo con una sonrisa.

Greg se sonrojó. Mycroft arrugó su entrecejo. Ambos sintieron un par de golpes y movimientos debajo de la mesa, en sus piernas.

-Jajaja, siempre tan graciosa, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares? -Los movimientos debajo de la mesa se hacían más insistentes y se oía algún que otro murmullo. Le pareció que Mycroft había tirado un par de patadas debajo de la mesa.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y pasó su lengua por sus labios, miró hacia la otra punta del recinto y suspiró.

-Acabo de terminar una cita con Clara, -y rápidamente agregó, ante la cara de confusión de Lestrade- No-es lo que piensas. Es por un arreglo sin abogados sobre la repartición de bienes.

Lestrade estiró su mano, tomando la de Harry y la apretó en un gesto de apoyo.

-¡Ah! -Ambos se volvieron a mirar a Mycroft tras su grito. Inspiró y se acomodó en la silla de otra forma, sonriendo incómodo. Expiró todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y habló con cierto tono de altanería-. Creo que no debemos retener más tiempo a la señorita Watson, Detective Inspector. Tenemos una reunión un poco más importante que concretar.

-Dios, sí, disculpen, que mal educada soy -dió un rápido beso a Greg e inclinó la cabeza hacia Mycroft-. Debemos reunirnos pronto -y con una mueca poco parecida a una sonrisa se dió la media vuelta y se alejó.

Al verla salir del lugar ambos expulsaron todo el aire que parecía contener la tensión que solo ellos comprendían. Ya no había movimiento debajo de la mesa y mientras Mycroft se frotaba la pierna gruñendo, Greg en silencio comenzó a levantar el mantel. John estaba en el piso, sentado, hipando sobre su jirafa con Sherlock arrodillado a su lado, manteniéndolo en un abrazo y besando su rubia cabellera.

-John...

-Greg... -el mencionado quedó duro y se giró lentamente para ver a Harry a su lado, mirándolo con una cara de haber chupado limón-. ¿John?

-¿Eh? -Greg soltó el mantel y se enderezó enfrentando la mirada asesina de Harry.

-Oh, por Dios, ¿mi hermano está ahí abajo? ¡OH POR DIOS! Mi hermano te está... Santo Señor, no quisiera saberlo.

Mycroft carraspeó y Greg de inmediato se puso en pie.

-¡No, no, no! -Quería explicarse, pero nada coherente salía de su boca- ¿tu hermano? Demonios, no se nada de tu hermano en un par de semanas -vió a Mycroft buscando apoyo en lo que decía.

-Es lo que quería preguntarte -todavía estaba confundida-. Perdón por lo que dije, es que, bueno, tu... entiendes... supongo. Llevo unos días intentando contactar con él, pero no me contesta las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni los correos electrónicos. ¡Ni siquiera actualizó su blog!

Greg abrió la boca dispuesto a dar una buena explicación, pero la cerró de golpe al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna para dar, y como un salvador, Mycroft decidió intervenir.

-El Doctor Watson se encuentra en un congreso en los Estados Unidos. Supongo que el mismo está absorbiendo demasiado tiempo de su agenda como para poder revisar su correo electrónico. Con total seguridad ha dejado su móvil en Baker Street, las llamadas internacionales tienen un costo muy elevado como para realizar o recibir alguna -terminó empujando el borde de una servilleta con un dedo, con desinteres.

Una expresión de entendimiento cruzó el rostro de Harry, luego, uno de duda.

-¿Usted quién es? -alzó una ceja.

-Una parte interesada. Y ahora, señorita Watson, si nos permite... - la vió fijamente y movió un poco su cabeza, luego levantó las cejas.

-Si, em... perdón la interrupción -aturdida y sedienta de un buen jarro de cerveza, salió definitivamente del lugar.

Greg se sentó y golpeó un par de veces la superficie de la mesa.

-Salgan ya. Ambos ganaron el helado.

John salió desesperado, con los ojos acuosos y repitiendo_ "Haddy, Haddy"_ en un mal intento de contener su llanto. Mycroft lo abrazó con cariño mientras le susurraba que todavía no podía verla, pero que pronto lo haría. Sherlock le acercó un vaso de agua y entre él y Mycroft calmaron al pequeño John.

Greg solo los miraba. La suavidad y dulzura con la que los dos Holmes cuidaban de John era increíble.

El garçon hizo acto de presencia tomando el pedido, y poco después los cuatro comían y oían los relatos de los niños sobre las compras.

* * *

John dormitaba en un gran sillón de una de las tiendas de alta costura más importantes y reconocidas de Londres. Un fino hilo de saliva mojaba el posabrazos de terciopelo y a su lado la jirafa los veía con un solo ojo. Sherlock saltaba de un lado para el otro todavía con su abeja en la mano y zumbando. Greg suspiró y movió sus hombros intentando relajarse.

Delante de él había una pequeña plataforma y detrás de ella varias cortinas oscuras y pesadas la separaba del probador. Las luces amarillentas y poco luminosas estaban haciendo estragos con su voluntad de no quedarse dormido en ese mismo lugar, comer mucho siempre le daba sueño, ¡ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche!

Una cortina se abrió y dramáticamente salió Mycroft vistiendo un traje de tres piezas color avellana. Era el cuarto traje que se probaba. Un flash le recordó a los paseos de compras con su ex mujer. Esto no le parecía tan diferente pensándolo fríamente. Un gran espejo al costado de la plataforma reflejaba la larga figura del político, que se giró varias veces para verse en distintos ángulos.

-¿Podría probarme nuevamente el azul marino? -se dirigió al vendedor, que inmediatamente asintió y se marchó hacia el depósito a buscar el traje.

-¿Que hay con este? -dijo Greg con paciencia de santo.

-Los colores claros engordan -dijo Mycroft simplemente y desapareció detrás de la pesada cortina.

-Sherlock, no te alejes o te saco el muñeco -habló. No necesitaba ver a Sherlock para saber que andaba curioseando entre sacos, trajes y corbatas mientras posaba por aquí y por allá su peluche.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar su reloj. El vendedor volvió con el nuevo traje y lo colgó en un soporte al costado de la cortina del probador.

La blanca mano de Mycroft salió y tomó el gancho con el traje azul.

-Gregory -asomó su cara con vergüenza-. Necesito me ayudes con ésto.

Tenía el rostro encendido, seguramente por el calor que hacía en el lugar. Se acercó al probador y los dedos de Mycroft se cerraron sobre su camisa y lo aventó dentro del probador, cerrando las cortinas detrás de él.

El sonrojo era un poema bellisimo. Sintió como era presionado contra una de las paredes del estrecho cubículo y los labios hambrientos de Mycroft devorar con hambre los suyos. Los fríos dedos se enterraron primero en su cuello y arrastrándose llegaron a sus cabellos, tirando de ellos con suavidad.

Greg de inmediato sostuvo la cintura de su novio entre sus manos, apretando más contra él su cuerpo. Ese era un beso que realmente necesitaba, hacía días. Maldición. Que idiota se sintió al haberse enojado con Mycroft. Se sentía entumecido por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Bajó su mano y apretó una nalga. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, chocando con el jadeo que escapó de los otros. Bajó su otra mano y apretó la otra.

Esta vez un gemido sordo lo besó.

Dios estaba por tener una erección y ése no era el mejor lugar para encargarse de una.

-Sigamos en casa, por favor -dijo separando sus cuerpos una distancia racionalmente no sexual. Bueno, por lo menos una distancia sin roces físicos.

Mycroft le dio un rápido beso y puso en sus manos el traje avellana.

-Dáselo al vendedor -y lo empujó fuera del probador.

Como si no pudiese ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, y a trompicones, quedó del lado de afuera de la pesada cortina. A su lado el joven vendedor se aclaró la garganta.

-Veo que este modelo no ha sido favorecido. ¿Debería buscar otro?

Greg lo miró desconcertado, idiotizado.

-Esta probándose el azul. Luego le diremos.

-Disculpe la indiscreción de mi parte, pero ¿ustedes no vinieron con dos niños?

-¿Eh?

Dos segundos después la sangre de Greg había recuperado su recorrido hacia su cerebro y había caído en la cuenta que ni John ni Sherlock estaban en el lugar. Miró hacia todos lados y no los encontró. Abrió la cortina del probador donde estaba Mycroft.

-Ponte tu ropa, los chicos no están.

Mycroft estaba en ropa interior todavía. Greg respiró, quería hacérselo allí mismo. Maldita abstinencia.

La cara de espanto de Mycroft se reemplazó inmediatamente con una mueca de pánico. Se puso sus pantalones a las apuradas, la camisa y el saco. Ambos salieron del local, uno hacia cada lado, celular en mano, buscando a los niños.

_Idiota_, se dijo Mycroft, Sherlock era Sherlock, no importaba lo pequeño que fuera, su impulsividad venía adosada a esos pequeños y desastrosos rulos que adornaban su cabeza. No podía un solo segundo acatar una orden, obedecer una petición, oír un consejo, no podía dejar su pequeño trasero en un mismo lugar ¡NUNCA!

Se detuvo un momento a pensar. Sherlock, tamaño pocket, abeja en mano, rulos despeinados. No, su cerebro no podía procesar esa información para determinar el lugar donde su pequeño hermano podría estar. Vió por el pasillo frente a él a Lestrade, correteando en la dirección contraria, yendo hacia las escaleras. Mycroft recorrió de una punta a la otra el piso en el que se encontraban. Incluso buscó el puesto de informes pidiendo que llamasen por altoparlante a los niños, haciendo que la seguridad del lugar también los buscase, pero él mismo se había puesto ansioso, su pequeño hermano estaba perdido. ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

Lestrade lo llamó desde el estacionamiento. Los niños no estaban allí. También podía sentir la angustia en su voz. Media hora después ambos estaban frente al mostrador del puesto de informes, tragando duro y nerviosos. Caminaban de un lado al otro y los dedos temblorosos del político escribían en su celular con rapidez. Sus labios eran mordidos y la transpiración corría libremente por su piel. Greg apretó sus puños. ¡Que subnormal había sido! Habían dejado a los niños solos, ¿cuánto? dos minutos a lo sumo y allí estaban ahora, buscándolos desesperadamente.

Como si estuviera bajo el agua oyó el llamado desde la bocina del supermercado: _Se solicita la presencia de los padres de John y Shawock en atención al cliente. Muchas gracias._

Tomó la mano de Mycroft y lo llevó arrastrando, a las corridas, al supermercado, chocando algunas personas de camino, pero sintiendo el peso sobre su pecho disminuir con cada pisada.

Llegando al lugar indicado se encontraron con ambos niños tomados de la mano y sosteniendo dos pequeños paquetes de regalo frente al gran ícono navideño, un hombre entrado en años, con una barba falsa y con almohadones en su barriga que, de rodillas en el suelo, reía haciéndolos reír.

Lo más maravilloso para Greg había ocurrido en un chasquido de dedos; supuso que fue por el sonido de sus pisadas apuradas que Sherlock se giró hacia ellos sorprendido, luego, como si recordase todo lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Mycroft soltó su mano y se adelantó, tirándose sobre sus rodillas y abrazando con fuerza a Sherlock, que apretó sus pequeñas manos en el costoso traje de su hermano y comenzó a llorar.

John dió un inocente beso en la mejilla del Papá Noel que hablaba con él y corrió hacia Greg, que lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ambos estaban viendo algo que sabían jamás se iba a repetir.

Sherlock, llorando abrazado a Mycroft, pidiendole entre lágrimas perdón, y Mycroft besando su pequeña cabeza, pidiéndole él perdón por dejarlo solo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a caer.

Greg supo en ese instante que ese era el mejor regalo que podía recibir en su vida.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES (Que no deberían estar, pero compartan mi dolor (?)):**

**Nefest: Ya no actualizarán más Clementine.**

**Me: SHUT UP, NO ME HAGAS SUFRIR, BITCH.**

**Nefest: Me iré a cortar las venas.**

**Me: Nooooou, matémonos después de terminar el fic T.T**


	7. Especial Navidad

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Para el bolsillo de la dama y la cartera del caballero les traigo este pequeño especial por Navidad. Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi escritora consultora que ya no tiene mocos, Nefest, que me hace feliz pasandome fotos de #%&!¬ No se puede decir en público parece. Y para acompañar esta pequeña oferta del día, también les he hecho con todo mi cariño y mi nulo talento artístico un pequeño fanart de mi propio fanfic, es que soy una persona muy modesta, vamos. Feliz Vanidad y nos leemos el jueves (si es que termino el capítulo u.u) Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews generosos llenos de amor (!), los followerrrrrrs y los favoritos, realmente me animan muchísimo. **

* * *

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. Ropa gris y aburrida. Bee-bee volando de un saco a otro. ¡Oh, allá hay corbatas de colores!

-Sherlock, no te alejes o te saco el muñeco -habló Lestrade.

Lestrade aburrido, pensó. Nunca lo dejaba hacer nada. ¿Por qué todavía no podía decir Lestrade de forma correcta? Obviamente no lo llamaría Greg que era todavía más difícil pronunciarlo y no quería pasar la vergüenza diaria que pasaba John cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Lestrade era la mejor opción. John era muy torpe.

Sherlock movió su mano de un lugar a otro sin soltar su juguete. No era un juguete cualquiera. No, era una abeja, era su animal favorito. Su único animal favorito, las abejas volaban, hacían miel, tenían una reina y trabajaban. Y tenían alas, y un aguijón, y eran amarillas y negras. Simplemente hermosas. Llegó a las corbatas de colores sigilosamente y sus ojos brillaron, una de ellas era de líneas amarillas y negras. Con uno de sus pequeños dedos trazó cada una de las líneas y decidió volver por Lestrade para que se la comprase. Sherlock necesitaba tener esa corbata, ¡era una corbata de abeja!

Giró sobre sus pies zumbando en voz baja y moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro hasta llegar frente a John, posando a Bee-bee sobre su nariz adormilada. John abrió los ojos con sueño mientras Sherlock lo sacudía brusco.

_-¡Despiétate!_

John apretó sus ojos y se los tapó con un brazo.

_-No, Shelock, duemo -_se quejó John intentando dormir nuevamente.

_-¡Jooohn, despiétate! -_gimoteó Sherlock. John dio un manotazo a la mano de Sherlock que seguía moviéndolo-. _¿Y Lestade? Tiene que comparme una cobata._

John pasó el puño de su pullover por su cara limpiando parte de la saliva que escurría por su mejilla. Luego se encogió de hombros fregandose los ojos.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron de alegría. ¡Por fin hacían algo divertido en el día!

_-¡Levántate John! ¡Vamos!_

_-¿Qué cosa? No, voy a domir._

Pero no pudo. Sherlock tiró de sus brazos hasta levantarlo, lo arrastró dentro de uno de los cubículos vacíos y acomodó la pesada cortina, quedando pegada a ella espiando a través del pequeño espacio que quedaba a la vista. John se sentó sobre una pequeña butaca que había dentro y bostezó, apoyándose entre la pared y el espejo, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Las paredes le parecían terriblemente incómodas en comparación con el cómodo sofá en el que descansaba antes. Se acomodó con las piernas cerca de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos chupándose un dedo intentando dormir.

Pero no pudo dormir tampoco. Ahí estaba Sherlock moviéndolo de nuevo, con las cejas apretadas y los labios arrugados.

_-No te duemas, estamos jugando -_dijo dándole su peluche para que lo sostuviera.

_-¿A qué? Quiero domir._

Sherlock no le contestó, solo le dió una mirada que decía claramente _"No seas idiota John, hasta Bee-bee sabe a qué estamos jugando"._

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Sherlock decidió que era hora de salir a buscar al otro par. De nuevo sacudió a John para despertarlo, ¿cómo podía ser que alguien durmiera tanto habiendo tantas cosas por hacer? Revoloteó los ojos y sacó a John del cubículo.

John volvió a su cómodo paraíso del sofá que seguía desocupado, acomodándose para dormir hasta volver a casa. Sherlock bufó y le revoleó su juguete pero John lo ignoró completamente.

Bueno, entonces la misión estaba a su cargo solamente, porque el ayudante del capitán era un dormilón que no disfrutaba de la aventura. Se acercó con sigilo a la cortina que lo separaba del cubículo donde estaba Mycroft y se quedó quieto escuchando. ¿Cómo que no se oía nada? Ellos tenían que estar ahí, era la única opción que había. Apretó su mano alrededor de la tela y la corrió de golpe.

Si alguien hubiera visto a Sherlock al darse cuenta que Greg y Mycroft habían desaparecido, ese alguien hubiera pensado que lo tomó con calma. No hubiera percibido el leve temblor en la mano en la que sostenía la tela ni como la apretó por un pequeño instante. Su mirada voló alrededor de la tienda y se posó en John nuevamente.

_-No están_ -abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Caminó rápidamente por el lugar para encontrarlos, pero no estaban. No iban a dejarlos allí, ¿verdad? Sus ojos espantados rodaban de un lado hacia otro mientras volvía hacia John-. _No están._

_-¿No están?_ -John abrió los ojos despertando de golpe, como cuando Harry una vez le tiró un balde de agua fría mientras él dormitaba-. _¿Dónde están?_

_-No están -_repitió Sherlock incrédulo. Su hermano era tonto y malo, pero no tanto como para dejarlos allí.

La boca de John se frunció y sus ojos se aguaron. Myc no podía abandonarlo, ¿cómo lo iba a dejar solo?

Sherlock pensó rápido.

_-Deben estar afuera, no muy lejos. Mira, Mycowf dejó su ropa y Lestade las bolsas._

No podían haber ido muy lejos, el chaleco de Mycroft todavía estaba en en el probador. Pero lamentablemente eso no lo tranquilizaba, Mycroft no estaba y raramente se sentía solo.

No, eso que sentía en su estómago no era miedo, solo estaba inquieto y enojado. Sí, era solamente eso. Tomó a John de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida del local.

_-Vamos a buscar_ -dijo Sherlock moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro intentando interceptar a cualquiera de los dos adultos. John apretaba su puño en uno de sus ojos intentando mantener las lágrimas en ellos y asintió débilmente.

Sherlock pensó y pensó y pensó. Realmente no podía saber dónde había ido el tonto abandonador de su hermano con Lestrade. ¡Hasta estaba haciendo llorar a John! Apretó su pequeña mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la multitud de gente. Si su hermano y Lestrade se habían ido, seguramente los encontrarían en el auto esperándolos. Era lógico.

El problema radicó en que Sherlock no sabía donde estaba el camino hacia el estacionamiento, por lo que luego de mucho deambular comenzó a desesperarse. Él no iba a preguntar, no, el era muy, ¿cómo era la palabra? Bueno, él sabía mucho. Los piratas no preguntaban y él iba a ser un pirata. Apretó la mano de John y éste le devolvió el mismo gesto.

* * *

La gente caminaba de un lugar hacia otro cargando bolsas y paquetes de regalos, amuchándose en las escaleras mecánicas y charlando alegremente, todo era risas y colores brillantes y alegría. Pero ninguno los veía. A su lado John comenzó a sollozar. ¿Qué podía hacer? El que siempre confortaba a John era Mycroft, aunque esa tarde bajo la mesa él lo había abrazado y besado su cabello, porque sabía que John no podía salir, no sabía el por qué, pero entendía que no debía ver a Harry. Puso cara de asco y pensó en lo feo que había sido abrazar a John y besar su cabeza a pesar de la sombra rosada que tiñó sus mejillas. Con algo de vergüenza, porque ahora había mucha gente que podía verlos, abrazó a John.

_-John, los vamos a encontar, no seas tonto._

-Myc nos dejó y no lo vamos a encontar -dijo limpiandose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

_-Mycowf es un tonto, lo odio._

_-¡No digas así de Myc! Él es bueno._

Sherlock prefirió no contestar. Él prefería a Lestrade, el lo llevaba a su trabajo, le leía cosas interesantes, con tripas y gente muerta, y sobre todo, no lo trataba como a un bebé.

A lo lejos vió la alta figura de Lestrade caminando hacia el ascensor. Se lo dijo a John y aliviados comenzaron a correr detrás de él. Había varias personas esperando para entrar, no podían alcanzar a Greg, pero sí veían su cabeza de pelo gris. La multitud los empujó dentro y las puertas se cerraron. John apretó fuerte su agarre en el brazo de Sherlock que intentaba hacerse lugar para llegar hasta Greg. Incluso lo llamó un par de veces, pero quiso suponer que estaba siendo ignorado solo para molestarlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y la multitud volvió a empujarlos fuera. Y resultó que Greg no era Greg. Era otro señor viejo y con total seguridad aburrido.

Miraron a su alrededor y se sintieron perdidos. Todo un piso con otros negocios que tampoco conocían, con más gente que antes, más ruido y más dificultades para encontrar a Greg y Mycroft.

_-Shelock -_titubeó John, pero Sherlock no le contestó.

Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a John que de inmediato lo siguió. John no sabía dónde estaban yendo, pero prefería creer que Sherlock sí.

* * *

Nunca supieron cómo llegaron allí dentro. El supermercado estaba lleno, era como un laberinto y por un buen rato Sherlock olvidó que estaba buscando a su hermano y su novio. Llegaron al sector de juguetes de pura casualidad, y se entretuvieron un rato apretando botones y moviendo cosas de lugar, riendo a carcajadas y correteando de un lugar a otro, pero sin perderse de vista mutuamente, y huyeron cuando abrieron una puerta que sostenía montones de pelotas de colores que cayeron desparramadas en el suelo.

Luego se encontraron en el sector lácteos donde con total naturalidad John abrió una botella de leche y la comenzó a beber. Sherlock tenía una mirada deductiva. Dedujo que a John le gustaba la leche porque se había tomado casi media botella en un suspiro. Luego rió del bigote blanco que quedó sobre sus labios mientras John lo miraba enojado sin entender que pasaba.

Siguieron caminando habiendo olvidado completamente que estaban solos. El lugar parecía hecho para ellos, había tanta gente que nadie les prestaba atención y ellos podían hacer lo que querían. Llegaron a un lugar totalmente desconocido para ellos, un mundo nuevo lleno de colores y formas raras y graciosas.

John levantó su dedo índice, picó esa cosa con forma curva, rió con deleite y repitió esa misma acción varias veces. Sherlock lo veía extrañado, hasta que nuevamente sus ojos brillaron con lo que podría compararse con el amor. De nuevo eran líneas amarillas y negras. No sabía qué era eso ni para que servía, pero lo quería. Lo tomó y se lo puso en la cabeza. John lo miró y estalló en infantiles carcajadas. Eso era muy gracioso, entonces tomó uno también e hizo lo mismo. Anduvieron un buen rato jugueteando con esas cosas extrañas hasta que un hombre viejo, alto y gordo, vestido con mucho rojo se les acercó.

En ese momento cayeron en la realidad. ¿Dónde estaban Mycroft y Lestrade? ¿Por qué ellos estaban solos? No, ¿por qué los habían dejado solos? ¿No los querían más?

John se sintió aterrorizado. No tenía las piernas de Mycroft para esconderse de ese extraño que estaba hablándoles. Mycroft lo había dejado abandonado.

Sherlock en un acto de valentía se puso entre ese señor y John. Lo miró fijamente.

_-Ese pelo banco es de mentira._

El hombre se sorprendió.

-Bueno, a veces... -pero no pudo continuar.

_-Esa bariga tamién._

-Bueno, es que... -y otra vez Sherlock no lo dejó hablar.

_-¿Qué quiere?_

Y el hombre se explicó. Él solo era un empleado disfrazado para navidad, también tuvo que explicar quién era sorprendido de que esos dos niños no supieran quién era él. También explicó que los habían estado siguiendo por las cámaras de seguridad y se habían dado cuenta que estaban solos.

_-Es que pedimos a Mycowf y a Lestade._

-Ahá, Mycowf y Lestade -repitió el acalorado hombre.

_-No, Mycowf y Lestade._

-Ok, Mycowf y Lestade -intentó imitar a Sherlock cuando pronunciaba esos nombres tan raros.

_-¡No, Mycowf y Lestade! Arrrg_ -hizo su grito de pirata enojado- _no es tan difícil._

John se acercó al hombre, tímido. _-¿Puede llamar a Myc y a Lestade?_

-¿A Myc y a Lestade?

Sherlock soltó un grito de exasperación y se sacó el gorro de lana de la cabeza, comenzando a agitar sus rulos con sus manos.

_-¡Que son Mycowf y Lestade!_

El pobre y acalorado empleado sabía que si seguían así podrían estar eternamente. Ofreció llevarlos al mostrador de atención al cliente donde pudieran llamar a los padres de esos dos pobres niños, que lo siguieron sin rechistar, pero al salir tuvieron un pequeño problema. El empleado tuvo un pequeño problema. Ninguno de los dos niños quería soltar _eso_ que tenían en sus manos. Patalearon, gritaron, escucharon, volvieron a gritar hasta que dándose por vencido el pobre hombre pagó por ambas cosas, las cuales envolvió y pidió que la pusieran debajo del árbol para abrirlos en navidad, ya que pensó que sería un regalo para su madre.

Llegaron al mostrador y una nueva trifulca entre Sherlock y la empleada casi impide que pudiesen llamar por el altoparlante.

Con el empleado disfrazado inclinado sobre ellos, Sherlock explicaba.

_-Es que nadie entiende que me llamo Shawock, no Shawok_ -agriaba toda la cara y se curzaba de brazos enojado. El pobre hombre solo asentía. Esos dos niños iban a volverlo loco. En especial _Shawock_.

A su lado John bostezó. Se sentía más tranquilo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no los habían abandonado, albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que Mycroft y Greg aparecieran para llevarlos a casa y poder dormir, pero de alguna manera ese hombre le había hecho olvidar el miedo que sintió en un principio al sentirse solo y desamparado, aunque con Sherlock, que era parecido.

El hombre comenzó a contarles historias graciosas y pedidos que los chicos hacían por navidad, mientras el llamado por altoparlante se repetía varias veces más, Sherlock reía de lo tontos que le parecían. Él quería un barco pirata, eso sí le serviría para su plan de vida, porque el iba a ser un pirata, el mejor de todo el mundo. Y John, él solo quería ser bueno, no le importaba nada más.

Momentos después, entre risas y bromas Sherlock escuchó como alguien corría en su dirección. Delante venía Greg, con el cabello desordenado y hecho una bola de nervios, detrás, tomando la mano de Greg venía Mycroft.

Sherlock no pensó, simplemente corrió hacia él, necesitaba abrazar a su hermano, que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que nunca, pero nunca lo dejaría solo. Aunque tampoco supo por qué necesitaba esas palabras. Por un instante el mundo se volvió oscuro. Mycroft lo tenía entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y Sherlock sólo pidió perdón. Perdón por haberse ido, por haber creído que Mycroft nunca lo buscaría, por haberlo defraudado, por haberle fallado, porque lo necesitaba y no sabía por qué. Habían tantas cosas que quería decir, cosas que no entendía, pero de su diminuta boca solo salía la palabra _perdón_.

Sherlock lloraba en los brazos de su hermano, brazos que después de tanto tiempo lo hacían sentir cómodo, tranquilo y sobre todo querido.

* * *

** Así que ahora sí, aquí les dejo el "borrenlosespaciosyagreguenpuntosyentrenalapagina" para que puedan apreciar mi arte abstracto:**

**grendel-inner . devia ntart . c om (/) art (/) Un-pequenio-percance-421869783  
**


End file.
